Deception Part 2
by RYCloud92
Summary: Two weeks have passed. Rassilon is powerless, the planet is shattered and Sonic and the others are all seperated from each other. What hope do they have.


Deception Part 2

Chapter 1

He then zipped the bag up and stood to see the people still approaching, he pulled out a yellow jewel and threw it in the air "YOUR TOO SLOW" he furiously mocked, he then grabbed the gem as they lunged for him, there was a flash and he was gone as the people fell to the ground.

Inside the cave the flame was small and scarcely warm, Chips small body shivered as he tried desperately to keep himself warm. "Fire not warm enough", Chip turned to the familiar voice he was used to "Did you run into any trouble Sonic?", the Hedgehog grinned taking of the hood, his entire fur was covered with the dark aura Chip was now used to seeing "Oh you bet" he snickered. Placing the rucksack on the ground he passed some bread to Chip "Sorry it's not chocolate, seems like Chronos has took all of that for himself" Sonic told him breathing heavily, Chip smiled weakly as he took a bite "It's not a problem". As Chip ate Sonic moved his hands closer to the flames staring at his fur in disgust "It's getting worse Chip, everyday my fur becomes darker and darker", Chip swallowed and thought for awhile "It must be Dark Gaia. Sonic if we just" "NO!" Sonic barked furiously "It's far too risky, just the two of us" Chip shook his head "Then don't you think its time we started looking for them", Sonic sighed he knew the risks but he couldn't sit back any longer. "Fine then, I think enough times passed" he took another deep breath and stared at the fake emerald "Let just hope I have the energy for it".

There was blast of engines ripping through the sky, she looked up at the sight of the mechs going about routine and laughed "He still thinks we're dead huh", she wiped the dirt off her red dress and moved towards where they had set up camp "How are you holding up Martha", the rabbit looked at her and smiled weakly her eyes still glowed a golden light "I still miss him" she admitted "How about you Amy", Amy sighed "I'm terrified but I know my darling Sonic will pull through" suddenly there was rusting coming from the leaves nearby Amy grabbed a nearby stone whilst Martha stood in stance waiting for an attack. When they emerged Amy threw the stone instinctively "OWWW" her victim yelped, Martha giggled at the sight of Silver rubbing his wounded forehead, Amy blushed and mouthed the words sorry. "Every time" Silver announced, Tails laughed as he passed him carrying what seemed to be a dead boar "Result" Martha grinned at the fox, but Silver just continued his ranting "Me and Tails go out two days a week, you know this Amy and yet you always lob a stone at my head", Tails and Martha just burst into laughter.

Chapter 2

As the water hit his face he reacted with shock, his eyes widened at the sudden awaking, he was rather light headed and could see the world upside down. "Not dizzy yet brother", he moved his heads up to see Chronos with a bucket in his hands grinning "You've been like this for three days. Anything to say, anything to puke, ANYTHING!" he asked annoyed, Rassilon didn't respond "Oh it's been two weeks since Metal told us the tragic news. Your girlfriend in a plane accident" he laughed. "I actually didn't want her to die...she would have made a lovely pet", Rassilon spat at Chronos who just continued to laugh "So you want to start early today". He pulled out a long katana, around about sixty inches in length and began slicing and cutting into his flesh. As the lift doors opened Metal Sonic entered and stood next to Chronos, who sighed and turned to him "What is it now, I haven't forgiven you for not getting me that rabbit!" Metal grabbed the echidnas throat, his claws began cutting into his neck "And I haven't forgiven you for losing Sonic...you said you had him under surveillance", Chronos laughed as he gestured his head to the other robots in the room, all of them had their aim squarely on Metal Sonic, he let go and Chronos wiped the blood from his neck "You where pretty mad just then, for a machine". Metal just stood staring straight at him, it was clear even with lack of expression that he was furious, Chronos sighed "He's somehow using an artificial chaos emerald to chaos control" then he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the machine. "The deal was I got Sonic" Metal reminded once again to be met with Chrono's grin "And you will. Trust me I want that rodent dead as much as you do", then without warning he shoved his blade into Rassilon's stomach "But you aren't going to find him by staying here are you. Check Spagonia...anywhere, just GET MOVING!" As the robot exited Chronos just laughed "You're little friend is certainly quick brother" Rassilon groaned and stared at him the blood dripping from his wounds was making him woozy "I guess it's in his nature...because he will stop you", Chronos smirked "Oh don't worry, I'll think of something"

Chapter 3

One minute to eight, it was the same every day, he would always wake a few minutes before...the automatic alarm buzzed and the lights in the workshop turned on, he smiled when the noise finished "This two weeks and I've always beaten the alarm". Groaning he leaned up, his right leg had stopped buzzing with pain, it was now numb and lifeless "At least it no longer hurts" he thought to himself, then he realised something...something slightly different than normal. He got the crutch that was made for him before they left and limbed to the door, he opened the crack slightly to see a strange purple creature facing away from him, he seemed to be talking to someone "What are we looking for" the being asked, a gruff aggressive voice, which a part of him recognized, replied "Tails has a computer in the hanger, it follows flight paths. If he used his plane we can find out where he is", he saw the creature scratch its head in confusion "So why are we looking through old pictures?" he heard this beings accomplice sigh "Because, believe it or not Tails tends to forget this password. He mentioned to me it was written on the back of a photo" he then heard photos being flung to the floor and the gruff voiced person yell out in fury, "I Just don't know which picture it is." Quietly he closed the door and calmed his breath, GUN trained him for these situations but his leg may slow him down, best to think for the moment. Then a thought entered his head, he turned to the shelf which was near the door it was cluttered with various bits of screws and bolts "Always inventing huh", at the end of this shelf though he saw what he saw every morning a framed picture of Tails stood with Sonic and Knuckles on angel island besides the tornado. As careful as he could he opened the frame and removed the photograph, on the back he saw what he expected the worlds "Emerald Hill" written in Tails hand writing. He folded the photo up and places it in the filthy pockets of his pants, holding the doors handle he took one more deep breath "Come on Soldier, there's still one more fight in you". Pushing the door open he leaped out of the room and grabbed the small being holding it by the throat, the other intruder turned in shook; he could see he was wearing a black cloak hiding his features. Squeezing the neck of the creature he held his crutch up against the hooded figure "WHO ARE YOU". "Let him go Shaun", "Did Chronos send you" Shaun barked "I didn't mean to intrude". Shaun shook his head as he realised who it was, he let go of the small being. "Is this a friend of yours Sonic?" it asked, the figure laughed and took down his hood "More of an acquaintance Chip", Shaun looked the hedgehog up and down "You're no longer blue", he received a stern look for the remark "REALLY, I didn't notice!".

Chapter 4

After the very brief misunderstanding Shaun offered them some food, Sonic refused but Chip was more than willing "I overheard you. You're looking for the others?" Shaun asked, Sonic nodded "I was going to wait until I was my old self...but as you can see that hasn't worked well. And added to the fact I'm being hunted down", Shaun scratched his chin "I've been in here for the past two weeks, I don't even know if my wife's still alive" Sonic sighed and turned away "If she is she's most likely fine, which could put her in danger" Shaun was confused "What do you mean by fine". Sonic then began filling the soldier in on the week's events, while Chip munched down on the chocolate Shaun had given him. "So the majority of the world is under Chronos control, but how is he doing it", "He's controlling Dark Gaia" Chip suddenly announced with a mouthful of chocolate "And that in turn means he's controlling the darkness in people's hearts" Sonic finished. Shaun pulled out the photo and passed it to the Hedgehog "You best get started then".

"Is he back yet", she looked up at the red echidna and sighed "Still mad at me then" she asked, "I was still mad at you yesterday, it isn't going to change Rouge" he responded, Rouge sighed she knew that she deserved it "No he hasn't returned yet, let's be fair he only recovered three days ago Knuckles". "I knew my ears where burning" they turned to see the Black hedgehog walking confidently inside the small cave, even though his expression gave away the pain he was enduring "Did you get any food" Knuckles barked, the hedgehog tossed a Apple at the echidna who grabbed it without flinching "Spagonia is rich in fruit, there was more than enough" he then handed a Banana to Rouge "Thanks Shadow". "We're moving out today" Knuckles suddenly announced, "Who put you in charge" Shadow asked biting into his peach "Well I'm the one who risked my neck going into that town for medical supplies. I'm the one who built us this 'cosy' little cave...besides GUN operatives are used to following orders without question". Rouge shook her head; Shadow clenched his fist and gave Knuckles a stern look "Fine. And where are we going to go", Knuckles finished the Apple and dropped its core to the floor he walked past Shadow and out of the cave "Angel Island" he replied.

Chapter 5

"And how do you suggest we get there!" Shadow yelled, Knuckles turned and quickly shushed him, "Sorry" Shadow whispered "But you still didn't answer my question, how do we get there", Knuckles shook his head "I don't know, but because this is another island, and because Spagonia is a big city. I'm guessing they might have an airport" he then stopped and turned to Shadow "Am I right", reluctantly Shadow replied "Yes". With a smug grin on his face Knuckles continued forward, Rouge couldn't help but snigger at Shadows expense. High in the sky however they had no idea the area below was being scanned, "Have you found him yet" Chronos demanded over the intercom, Metal ignored the question and continued scanning the ground below. With no way of showing Metal was still shocked by what he discovered "Have you FOUND HIM" Chronos barked once more, "No" Metal responded "But I found something rather odd...three of his friends", he heard Chronos laughing "What their corpses, they must have rotted by now", "No, they are very much alive" Metal added. There was a silence and Metal could hear smashing of various objects on the other end of the coms, "Well what are you waiting for!" Chronos barked "FINISH THE JOB!" Metal Sonic flew towards the town; he would need the extra support to make sure the job would be done.

Inserting the password the monitor became alive, the Hanger was now dark and rather dirty from the two weeks of solitude "Ok we're on" Sonic announced, Sonic flicked through various programs that where available to him. "Ok here we go, flight records", the monitor changed to a 2d map "How does he get these images" Shaun asked, Sonic grinned "When he first built this place he sent a satellite up in space, ironically it was in case me or Knuckles lost one of his planes...Never thought I would be using it to find him", "So that's why it shows all the cracks in planet and what not" Shaun added, to which Sonic nodded. A red dot representing the tornado could be seen moving across the screen, Chip tilted his head in confusion "What's that big Black dot represent" Sonic thought for awhile "Black is for anything Unidentifiable, I'm guessing its Dark Gaia", they continued to watch the monitor, they could see hundreds of Black dots descending from above and pursuing the red dot, the next thing they witnessed was the red dot splitting in two and descending towards to different locations, both separated by the cracks in the earth. Shaun turned to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry" but Sonic continued to observe, "Hang on?" he went over the flight records and grinned at the sight "What is it Sonic" Chip asked, he went over it once again "Watch the front red dot". They did and they observed it moving straight to one spot instead of slowly stopping like the other did, "Must be a glitch" Shaun suggested, Sonic nodded "Could be, but it's my only hope" he zoomed in on the map "Aquatic Ruins...just like old times". Shaun pointed at the second red dot "And that half landed in Spagonia". Nodding at Chip he turned to Shaun and shook his hand "Thanks for your help", Shaun smiled back, for a brief second he was certain Sonics fur became lighter, Sonic held onto Chip and pulled out the yellow gem "Hang on". Shaun watched them in confusion then before he could ask the duo where gone.

Chapter 6

In a bright flash they arrived, as soon as they did they began to fall to the ground "Sonic!" Chip complained, taking another heavy breath he grinned "So I haven't got the controls yet" he weakly joked. As they hit the water there was a splash, when the waves brought them to the beach Sonic began spitting in disgust "Aurg, salt water", Chip shook the water off him and began floating around the beach, looking at everything in sight "I don't see anything". Sonic grinned as he walked along the beach "Well you don't think they would just sit around" suddenly he tripped and fell head first into the sand, as Chip giggled he pulled himself to his feet and wiped the sand off his face "Great", Chip continued to grin but Sonic was not amused. He looked at the ground where he tripped "Too heavy to be a shell" he added, as he examined the spot he brushed the sand away and smile of hope covered his face. "What is it" Chip asked, he lifted out of the ground it was rather dirty but it hadn't lost any of its colour, he turned and grinned at Chip "Its Amy's Piko hammer"

"It's rather quiet" Rouge commented as they reached the town "I wonder what Chronos has done these past weeks", Knuckles shrugged his shoulders "Who knows. For now we should be alert". As they walked through Spagonia they were met with ruined buildings, some where just rubbles from when they had been completely destroyed "Can't see any people" Shadow added, "Well can you blame them for staying out of the light. They'd be killed on the spot". "No" it came from Rouge, they turned to see her looking around with a worried look on her face "and what makes you think that" Knuckles asked, she moved to his side "Because...there's no blood stains in the streets. Gun blasts haven't affected the walls, there are no shells on the floor." Knuckles was tense now "So what's happened to the people?" Shadow yelled out in pain, they turned to see a blade was sticking out of the back of his leg, he pulled it out cringing, Knuckles was stunned "What the?" he turned to see crowds of people coming towards them with sharp blades, their eyes where dead. "Well there's the people you where asking for Rouge" Shadow yelled. Above meanwhile was Metal Sonic, he watched in the delight as the trio where soon surrounded.

Chapter 7

Shadow instantly pulled out his gun and aimed "Stay back, I'M WARNING YOU", yet they kept approaching, Knuckles whacked him across the head "You idiot...it's obvious they can't control their actions. JUST LOOK!" As they continued to approach the groans of agony got louder and louder "Its like they're slaves". "Well what empire doesn't have slaves" they looked upwards towards the metallic voice as the machine landed in front of them "Metal Sonic" Rouge yelled furiously "What have you done, and what do you want", the robot flexed its sharp claws "I have come to finish the job. Seems like you three don't know how to die", Shadow lifted the gun and aimed "And it seems you don't know when to quit". Without warning the robot shot towards the hedgehog and dragged him in the air, knocking the weapon to the side, Rouge watched in shock "SHADOW!" Knuckles clenched his fists "I think we have our own problems Rouge", she turned to see Knuckles holding back a villager, he looked back at her and his eyes widened "ROUGE LOOK OUT", instantly she ducked missing the swipe of a knife which managed to graze the back of Knuckles, the sting of the wound made him breathe out sharply "THANKS!".

Martha finished her piece and turned to him "How much meat is left?" Silver looked up at the rabbit and smiled "Enough to last tomorrow. Worried sister?" she laughed weakly "Do you blame me". Amy was just sat in the other side of their small camp in silence, the young fox walked over to her "You still miss him", she nodded and he sat besides her "So do I", she quickly stood to her feet and kicked the ground in fury "Its not just that, it's been two weeks, TWO WEEKS TAILS", Martha and Silver rushed over furious "Amy we have to stay quiet", she laughed loudly "WHY! What's the point"? As soon as she yelled it there was a snap of a twig, Martha became wide eyed as a flash of a familiar figure moving towards them popped in her mind she smiled weakly "No...it can't be?". She turned to the sound as did the other, there was another crack of wood as a tree knocked to the ground, they heard someone scream in fury and a quieter weaker voice call out "Wait, calm down". Tails and Amy looked at each other "Chip?", as another tree fell they saw a dark hooded figure before them, in his hand was Amy recognized her Piko hammer, he smiled "Sorry I'm late, trees slowed me down...REALLY ANNOYING". He moved towards them and they backed off, suddenly a small purple creature fell to the ground. He lifted himself up and looked at the shocked faces "I don't think they recognise you", Tails moved forward "Chip, is that you", the hooded figure shook his head "I'm not surprised" he pulled down the hood and gave them a grin they knew to well, Tails laughed "Speak of the devil" where as Amy just wept a single tear of Joy "Sonic?"

Chapter 8

Chip chewed the pork with a grin of joy; Sonic laughed "You can't stop eating can you?" After arriving and revealing himself, Sonic was greeted with arms of joy and soon he and Chip where sat explaining their situation. Amy held the muddy Piko hammer in hands, she then looked at Sonic "Where have you been, IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS", Tails nodded "She's right, we deserve to know Sonic" he sighed and looked down to the ground his black aura pulsed slightly, "It wasn't by choice...I intended to come back, but soon after meeting Chip...", "You where pursued", he looked at Martha and nodded "Metal Sonic...apparently I'm the reward Chronos promised him and he hasn't stopped since" he then grabbed Amy's hand softly and stroked it, his aura lightened significantly "I couldn't put you in that danger", she smiled back. Silver thought for awhile "Well that makes some sense I suppose" then he shook his head and turned to Martha "But how do you know", she shrugged her shoulders "I can't explain it...I just saw it in my sleep...I'm guessing its the result of Rassilon". Sonic stared in confusion "Rassilon isn't he?" Martha laughed "It's really difficult to explain...I don't know myself", Tails shook his head "Never mind that, Sonic you where saying". "Well, before he started to pursue me I took this from your home" he pulled out the yellow gem, Tails grinned as he looked at the jewel "Is that...is that my fake emerald?" Chip nodded "He told me you made it", Sonic smiled "Remember I used it to perform chaos control, I'd thought I'd do the same again", Silver was wide eyed with curiosity "And it works", Sonic nodded with a grin "So why don't we get going".

Shadow kicked against the robots chest, Metal Sonic just laughed as it smashed him into the wall of a nearby building "So much for the famous fake of my rival", Shadow laughed weakly as he punched Metal in the face, forcing him to let go of his throat and moving them away from the wall "You can talk" he grabbed it by its cold metal shoulders and kicked against its chest like a springboard landing to the ground below. "Look I said I was sorry" Rouge yelled as she linked with Knuckles arm, "Nah it weren't your fault" he swung her around as she kicked and knocked them to the floor "It was the guy with the knife, you didn't know it would stab me in the back". She laughed weakly when he put her down "Well I didn't know Chronos would come straight back", Knuckles turned at her dumbstruck "That's, that's..." "LOOK OUT" she yelled as she moved him aside and leaped at an attacker behind him, knocking the possessed man to the floor. "You're arrogant...just like him" Metal laughed, "Oh I think you'll find I'm much worse" hearing the voice Metal turned; as he did he was kicked in the face. Distracted the cloaked attacker with a dark aura leaped passed him to the ground, he grabbed the clothing and flung it off "I'm sick of hiding" he yelled. "Sonic?" Shadow asked shocked, he felt a hand on his shoulder "Yeah it's him" he turned to be greeted by Tails, Amy, Silver and Martha along with a purple creature he had never seen before, he grinned softly "We thought you where all dead" . "LOOK OUT!" they turned to see Sonic rushing towards them, Metal was close behind him, instantly they leaped to the ground out of the way. As he pulled himself up Shadow laughed "He still has an attraction for trouble huh", "HEY SHADOW!" the sound came from Rouge, they all turned to the distance to see Knuckles and Rouge struggling with the crowd, "HOW ABOUT GIVING US A HAND!" Knuckles barked.

Chapter 9

"Where have you been all this time" Knuckles asked Tails as he punched one of the villagers in the face knocking him out, "We landed in the Aquatic ruins" the fox replied leaping into the air and kicking another attacker to the ground. "Must have been terrible" Rouge commented as she dodged a jab from a pitch fork; Martha bounced into the air and knocked another to the floor "Not really, it was actually quite comfy". The crowd grew more and more "They aren't giving up huh" Chip commented as he flew out of the reach of the blades and knifes, "Well there isn't much we can do Chip" Amy told him as she hit another of the possessed attackers to the ground "These aren't Eggman mechs and we can't kill innocent people".

Increasing his boost speed Metal swiped for Sonic, who in turn placed a hand on the ground, grinding he dodged the hit and homed into the robot. Grabbling with Sonic the robot stared coldly into his eyes "Strong as ever I see" Metal commented "You are worthy of being my copy" Sonic's aura grew slightly, he grinned trying to mask his fury "You're the faker here" Sonic yelled as launched the robot to the ground, as Metal struggled back up. Its sensors detected a sudden strong breeze he looked around to see that his target was gone.

As they stood surrounded against a wall, Knuckles sighed and turned to Rouge "Hey...listen", she turned to face him and he blushed "I...just want to say" "HEADS UP", the sound caught their attention, as soon as Knuckles looked up he was smacked in the face by Sonics shoe "ARGH SONIC!", the Hedgehog laughed "Whoops". "Well nice of you to join us Sonic, but if you don't mind we have that to deal with" Shadow yelled pointing at the crowd of angry villagers. As the possessed people moved forward Sonic grabbed Tails and Amy "Everyone grab hold" he ordered, they did as they where told with Shadow holding onto Martha who in turn held onto Amy, Knuckles gently held Rouges hand and smiled and the grabbed Tails, in the distance Sonic could see Metal blasting towards them "DON'T JUST STAND THEIR" Metal barked at the possessed people "ATTACK". Suddenly enraged the people began roaring like animals and leapt for the group, Chip held onto Sonics ears and Sonic grinned at Metal "You gotta do better than this Metal", he pulled out the fake emerald "If you want to get rid of me", Metal boosted towards Sonic. There was a bright flash and they where gone, causing Metal to crash into the wall behind them.

Chapter 10

Chronos giggled in joy as he spun in his chair, Rassilon lifted his head up weakly and looked at him "What's so funny". Chronos stopped spinning and an ice pick appeared in his hand "Oh, well a little birdie told me that he found some friends of yours. And they seemed so exhausted" he began laughing insanely as he shoved the pick into Rassilons chest "If this birdie is as good as everyone makes him out to be...Ha..HhaaHAH...HAHAHaAHha HAHAHA" he then simple punched Rassilon in the jaw "Your friends are all as good as dead". An alarm began to sound and Chronos pressed a switch "And here he comes now, to bring me the good news". Rassilon sighed, suddenly a flash appeared before his eyes, a moment of the future ran through his head when it ended a smile of joy covered his face and he began laughing, Chronos turned and looked at him confused "I must have made you snap" Rassilon shook his head "You wish you could".

Opening his eyes Tails looked around to see that he was in a familiar peaceful environment "Its Emerald Hill Zone?", the others looked around too "Better than being surrounded" Shadow commented. Sonic slowly moved away to look at the surroundings, calming his breath "It's getting worse" he told himself. The others where to distracted to notice, they all turned to look at each other and slowly began grinning. Amy hugged Rouge, Shadow slightly confused shook Silvers hand "How did you get here anyway" Silver just laughed. Knuckles grinned, walked over and patted Sonics shoulder "I guess you can get by without us", Sonic chuckled his aura faded slightly "You kidding, it was a piece of cake". Chip hovered to Tails and held out his Chocolate bar, the fox refused the offer and Chip flew toward Amy and Rouge with the treat. Watching him move something worryingly caught his eye "Guys" as Tails yelled they turned to him, Silver was the first to react "Martha!". She had collapsed to the floor crying quietly in pain, "No, he can't do it...its not possible"

Chapter 11

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!" Chronos yelled furiously at the robot, Metal Sonic stood before the Echidna with a patrol of robots behind him "You where right, he used Chaos Control" Metal answered. As Chronos laughed Metal Sonic slowly lowered its head in self disappointment, the Echidna finished his chuckles and shook his head "I don't care about him, dead or alive would be fine for that Blue rat", instantly Metal looked right at him "...You said I could kill him, what are you talking about", "Best thing about making a plan" Chronos said as he pulled out a sledge hammer from his Jacket and hit the robot to the ground "You begin planning plans within those plans", Metal jumped right of the floor and went to attack Chronos, his patrol instantly grabbing the robot and holding it back "You've betrayed me!". Chronos broke into laughing and began hopping on the spot in joy "Betrayed you...oh no my Metallic blue friend", he took a step forward and look straight into its red digital eyes "I just wasn't completely honest", Metal managed to break its hand free and swipe Chronos eye. Chronos barely flinched as his eye slowly began to heal itself "Oh now don't be mad, you only win if you keep as many aces up your sleeve as possible" he then nodded at one of the robots holding Metal, in response it pressed its gun against the mech's head "To bad that info is no use to you now". Chronos turned his back from Metal and grinned "Destroy him", in response the gun against Metal Sonics head cocked, as a final act of rebellion Metal flung the two robots off him smashing them into the floor and destroying them in the process. Instantly he shot towards the glass window of the observation deck, "Don't stand their gawking" Chronos yelled furiously "SHOOT HIM", the rest of the squad began firing towards the Blue machine. In a flash its engine shot it through the glass and into the air, in a second it was gone. "USELESS MACHINES" Chronos barked in rage as he swung the sledgehammer towards the nearest of the machines and smashed it to bits, he then breathed slowly and began laughing "It doesn't matter, Metal cant do much...and thanks to his failing" he then turned to Rassilon with a twisted grin covering his face "I still have my ace up my sleeve".

Through her mind flew multiple images with mixed meaning, she saw herself clutching Rassilon tightly, Knuckles grinning with Rouge, Eggman stood by Sonic's side. And Chrono's stood before flames grinning and laughing destruction all around. Finally she heard someone scream out in pain and a diabolic animalistic laugh. Staring back at her where Seven blood red eyes

She shot up breathing heavily, her eyes wide with shock Silver looked into them they where glowing brightly "What's wrong Martha...what did you see?" Martha looked towards him, the glow in her eyes faded and she shook her head but she was still in shock, she looked at everyone surrounding her she felt Amy place a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's alright...we're here with you". She took a deep breath and calmed herself, "There were flames...burning, screams. Flames in the sky. People being ripped to pieces and destroyed. So much destruction..."

Chapter 12

Emerald Hill had been untouched for years, as a result the plant life had overgrown extending over the bridges, as Sonic moved the leaves out of the way for the others Chip was still trying to understand the bigger picture "So she has seen the future?", "Correct" Shadow answered "But normally she can't" Chip added Amy sighed at his statement "That's right". Chip nodded as he was starting to understand "And this Rassilon, who is her boyfriend...is a champion of time", "You've got it" Tails replied the fox then looked at Martha who was behind his in deep thought, in her mind she was thinking of all the destruction she had seen, her eyes glowing lightly. Rouge just walked with Knuckles at the back of the group, she scratched the back of her head and then built the courage to ask the question "So...are we alright" he turned to look at her "I mean, are you still mad at me...You wanted to say something", he looked away and continued walking "Knuckles?". Sighing he stopped and turned to her "I don't know...but I want you to know...I know it wasn't really your fault" she smiled slightly then Knuckles began walking once more "But you wasn't being honest with me...I don't know how to feel", she dropped her head down in defeat then caught up with the others. Moving through the colourful green area they reached a small clearing hidden by the palm trees, a tiny spring of water close by. "Can we rest here?" Silver asked, Sonic turned to look at them all "We should really keep moving though", Amy smiling moved through the group held her hands behind her back and slowly walked towards Sonic blushing her eyes. "We could do with a rest though" she announced, stretching her arms out and yawning playfully, he blushed a bit and his natural colour nearly returned "I suppose we could...it would be nice to catch up properly". Shadow laughed and leaned to Martha "Do you do that to Rassilon", she sniggered quietly "Whenever I want something" she joked.

"And here we are now" Chip finished. Sonic and Knuckles had gathered some wood and using gun powder from Shadow's last bullet from his second remaining magazine, they got a small dim fire going. Rouge nodded satisfied "So it was you who got us out of the Egg Carrier" she asked pointing to Sonic, "Yep". Shadow placed his last magazine into his gun and looked up at them "So what's our next move", they all looked at Sonic "Well the plan is simple" he grinned "It's up to Chip here" he told them as he ruffled the top of Chip's head. Chip became nervous "Me? What can I do" but Tails grinned when he caught on to what Sonic's plan was "Of course...it's so simple", Knuckles raised a hand "I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" "Chronos is using Dark Gaia to control more or less everyone else" Sonic told him "Chip here is Light Gaia...the force to stop him" he then went on to explain to Silver, Martha, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge the events involving his first encounter with Chip and Dark Gaia. "It's never going to work" Shadow replied arrogantly, "And why not" Sonic asked his fur darkening slightly Shadow grinned "Simple really, to active this "golem" we'll need the emeralds. Chronos has them all remember", Sonic just laughed weakly "This is when I come in" holding out the fake emerald. "Sonic no" Amy begged foreseeing his plan, but he continued "I'll warp onto the ship, take the emeralds and get out. Then all we have to do is go to the temples" "You're too late!" they stood looking in the direction, "YOU!" Sonic yelled his aura darkening. Stood before them was a familiar battered robot, its ear was broken open and had some sparks shooting out of it Tails just stared in shock "Metal Sonic!", the robot looked straight at Sonic "I want to join your little resistance"

Chapter 13

Silver laughed keeping his eyes on the machine "Yeah right, this has to be some kind of trick", the others nodded in agreement, Metal limped closer "STAY RIGHT THERE!" Shadow barked aiming the gun at the robot. Sonic took a step forward, Amy tried to stop him but Rouge held her back "He'll be fine" he stood as the robot moved closer "You seem a bit weaker Sonic" the robot announced. Sonic clinched but kept his eyes on the machine "What did you mean by too late?". Metal returned the stare "Chronos foresaw your move weeks ago, he had Egg squads move out and destroy each of the temples", Chip was shocked "WHAT! Is he insane?" "Yes" Metal replied simply "He is also using an energy field to stop temporal warps to his ship". "He's determined to keep that power huh" Knuckles commented "And there's no way we can reach him" Rouge added, Shadow keeping a grip on his gun crossed his arms and looked down "Lets not forget he has the emeralds too". Sonic kicked at the ground in frustration "Is there anything we can do..." Metal nodded "There is one thing...wipe Dark Gaia from time".

Chronos stood at the now repaired window of the observation deck, he grinned at the sight of the moon reflecting in Dark Gaia's eyes. "I'm guessing you plan to have it absorb the darkness from Sonic" Rassilon commented, Chronos laughed weakly and turned to face his brother "Oh you think so small. Though you're along the right lines". Rassilon smirked "So you're going to use that darkness for some extra power...but what for". Chronos yawned and grinned ignoring the question "Night night brother" as he moved to the lift Rassilon began to struggle "Your playing with fire. Too much is changing" Chronos stopped at the lift laughing "You forget this is a moment of flux, anything can happen", "But certain changes might cause a disruption in time, you know that. It's too risky to change everything Chronos, you know that." Chronos shrugged his shoulders, laughing louder "What's life without risk" he then stepped into the lift the door closing behind him.

Deep within the bowels of the egg carrier the ships creator was continuing work on a device, his real mind lost and shattered. His eyes wide from lack of sleep, yet he continued on the device without knowing his current state. "I have to find the right power balance" he mumbled to himself uncontrolled "Version 2 must be able to take complete puppetry control" he added, "Too much power will destroy the machine, to less won't add anything, I have to find the right power balance" he continued as he built.

Chapter 14

"I can't believe we're helping you" Tails complained as he began repairing the broken joints and circuits of Metal "I'm not thrilled about this either" the robot replied. Martha just leaned against a nearby tree watching Tails fix the robot "So what do you think?" she turned to see Knuckles at her side "Do you think we can trust him", she sighed "Well he doesn't have any love for Chronos" she told him "You know he nearly killed your boy friend once" Martha turned to look at him "We'd best be weary then...I hope Sonic knows what he's doing". Sonic just lay looking up at the moon, he still felt tired but better then before, the leaves on the trees above rustled with the wind and besides him he could hear Chip snoring. "Mind if I join you?" he looked up to see Amy, he smiled his fur nearly turning to its normal state "Not at all", as she lay next to him he held onto her hand missing its touch. Silver smiled sadly as he watched them "Seems like us Hedgehogs are destined for love", Shadow smirked whilst Rouge laughed "What makes you say that?", Silver turned to her "Well Sonic has Amy, Rassilon has Martha" thoughts of Blaze ran through his head, it pained him knowing he wouldn't see her again. He shook the thought from his mind and moved past them, patting Shadow on the back as he did "It's only a matter of time for us" he told him as he walked past to find somewhere to sleep. Rouge weakly laughed and walked away, leaving Shadow alone. Moving to a nearby tree Shadow leaned against it, taking out a small Jewel with the letters T and S carved into it "That time has long since passed" he thought to himself. As they stared at the stars Amy turned to Sonic "Do you...do you think we even stand a chance?", Sonic remained silent holding her hand tightly as he just looked up, she turned away her head filled with worry.

Chronos moaned in annoyance as he watched Eggman work over the monitor "Why can't he hurry up" he yelled as he summoned a knife into his hand to throw into Rassilon from behind. Rassilon breathed sharply from the sting of the wound "What's the matter brother...getting nervous?" Rassilon mocked, a part of Chronos twitched in rage whilst on the outside he laughed. Swivelling the chair around he grinned at Rassilon "Well did my little brother finally grow a pair!" Rassilon laughed "Not really, it's because I have an ace up my sleeve to", Chronos lost control as he held onto his stomach crying in joy "OH I haaHAHahAHa I seriously doubt that brother". He then pulled the knife out of Rassilons chest "Now if you excuse me, I have a random innocent to kill...perhaps a child today" as he turned away Rassilon yelled "I got a flash of the future". The comment caused Chronos to turn back in interest "Interesting...so there's some trace of your powers" then he stood silent in his own thoughts "Well it's that or I drove you over the edge" he joked. "I saw Martha die" Rassilon added, Chronos stared back at him wide eyed and curious, Rassilon continued "It wasn't here, it was in the future...her time. We stay together for sixty years". Eventually Chronos just started to snigger once more "That's your ace" he then began to cackle uncontrollably "A tiny glimpse of a possible future...that's what you're putting your hopes on. You know as well as I do that time can be rewritten... and nothing is certain." He then shoved the knife into Rassilon's chest "Didn't we have this chat last night?" Chronos whispered twisting the knife as he continued "You'll see...only I will get the happy ending here" he yanked out the knife, chuckling as he did but Rassilon ignored. At the moment he needed to keep hold of some hope, it was all he had.

Chapter 15

Metal tilted its neck, the bolts and mechanics seemed to work. Everyone stood watching the machine feel the top of its head and stroke its steel ear "Fully repaired" the robot announced "You're welcome" Tails replied. Sonic stood tapping his foot impatiently as he waited; Shadow pointed at the machine and looked the robot in the eyes "You best not be playing us Metal". "So how are we going to do this Sonic?" Chip asked, "He's right. Only Rassilon can wipe things from time, even then we would still need the emeralds" Rouge added. "What about Martha?" Knuckles questioned as he did they turned to the rabbit, her eyes were still bright gold but she shook her head "I...don't think I can. My heads hurting as it is...I don't think I could handle so much power" Shadow sighed "Well that sells it, we definitely need to rescue Rassilon", "We were going to anyway!" Silver furiously told him "I never said we weren't" Shadow replied, using the same vicious tone. "What about your plane Tails" Chip asked Knuckles laughed "It was shot down remember?" a thought popped into Sonic's head "What about the Tornado 2?" Tails shook his head "It'll need some modifications, as well as an Emerald" "Which Chronos has" Shadow reminded Sonic. "There is one Emerald Chronos hasn't taken" Metal told them to which Shadow shook his head "He has the Chaos emeralds though", "I didn't say it was a Chaos Emerald" Metal added turning to Knuckles "What?". Everyone but Metal, Chip and Knuckles laughed. Chip turned to Metal "I don't get it, what are you talking about?", finally it hit Knuckles "OH NO!" "It's the only way Knucklehead" Sonic told him, Rouge stepped forward "Besides...you wanted to check up on it". Annoyed and defeated Knuckles kicked at the ground "FINE!", "What! What's fine!" Chip impatiently asked again Knuckles sighed "They want to use the Master Emerald", Chip stared back in puzzlement "The what?"

He clapped as he watched the screen "Oh Metal, you're so brilliantly slow" he cackled as he saw everyone holding on to the fake emerald, Sonic stared into the robots eyes "Come on then". You're going to take the risk...why?" Metal questioned "What's he talking about Sonic?" Amy asked, the visuals on the monitor shifted as Metal moved. "Hey brother LOOK, there's your beloved" Chronos mocked pointing at Martha on the screen "To bad your tied up at the moment" he laughed, taking a look at Rassilon struggling for air as he dangled from the ceiling with a rope around his neck. "He's using his own energy to use chaos control" Shadow answered, the red lens camera moved to Shadow. Sonic was shocked "You knew!" Shadow nodded "Like I said before, Chaos control requires a lot of energy. A fake emerald doesn't contain as much, that's why it's impossible." "There is a huge amount of temporal energy missing from this jewel" Martha interrupted "I can feel it". Metal nodded in agreement "...you're basically killing yourself to power that thing." "You should be dead" Shadow finished, Sonic thought for about it for awhile then gave them a thumbs up "Oh come on, I'm fine" he then nodded to Metal and aggressively ordered "Now hold on". As the screen flashed Chronos flicked a switch "Send the nearest patrol squad to Angel Island. Also bring me an old person, I feel like shattering a spine" as the order was received he stood and moved to the observation decks window. "Lots of space for temporal energy" then a small smile emerged on his face "Another ace".

Chapter 16

In a flash they had appeared, Sonic panting for air Amy turned straight to him "SONIC!" Tails and Knuckles helped him up whilst Amy stayed close to his side feeling his forehead "Are you ok". He shoved Tails and Knuckles off, his aura darkened slightly "I'M FINE!" "You're not" Metal mocked. Sonic's fur darkened further as he clenched his fist furiously, then Amy placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't drop to his level" Sonic thought about it, he looked into her eyes then smiled weakly nodding. Chip flew around feeling the walls "Where are we anyway", as he said it they looked at their surroundings. "It doesn't look like Angel Island" Rouge commented "Seems more like a cave" Silver mentioned Shadow looked at Sonic "Good job, I knew a fake would be unreliable", but Knuckles shook his head "No it is Angel Island...I can feel it". Tails scratched his head as he moved further "Why does this place seem familiar". "This cave is illuminated" Metal Sonic told them he faced to the right "The light is coming from behind this layer of rock", Knuckles grinned as he flexed his arms "Leave it to me". Clenching one of his fists he swung it, creating a huge hole in the wall, as he smashed through Rouge pushed passed him "Ladies first lover boy", he shook his head blushing slightly and followed. As they entered the next area of the cave, they noticed it was swarming with old badniks. Giant spiked balls rolling back and forth. Most of the light was from the hot flames of the lava below though above was a huge crack in the cave beaming natural light inside. Tails turned "Sonic, this is" he nodded in response "We're on angel island alright" he announced, "These are the Lava Reefs" Knuckles confirmed.

"We have reached the Island sir" the Egg drone commander reported, stood on the lush grass. The robot could hear Chronos laugh with Joy "Good, now my computer can track Metal. I'll send the patch to you, as soon as you receive hunt and destroy...got it", "Affirmative leader". Hearing a click of a switch data streamed through the robots head, as it did to the rest of his squad. Once it stopped the machines turned to the nearby mountain on the floating Island, the mountain had a huge crack in the top with smoke rushing from it. In silence they blasted into the sky and swarmed towards their entrance.

Chapter 17

Tails leaped into the air and smashed right into one of the Fireworms that had tried to attack them "Man this brings back memories", Knuckles grinned "I'm surprised these things are still here" smashing another Fireworm to pieces, Amy lifted her Piko hammer and crushed the worm nearest to her "Say what you want about Eggman...he knows how to build robots". Shadow laughed as he effortlessly shattered another Fireworm "Yeah right" he stepped forward unaware that the rock he had stood on was flashing quickly "These things are pretty easy to-" it exploding knocking Shadow to his feet, right into the path of some spikes. Just when he was about to pierce them he was grabbed by the quills and dropped to the floor by Metal Sonic "You where saying" the robot mocked. "What was that anyway" Silver asked as he flung the Badniks back with his mind, Sonic answered "They're called Iwamodoki's. They're badniks disguised as boulders" "Yeah, Eggman sure had a twisted sense of humour" Knuckles added as he leaped over the flames of a fireworm and shattered it with his fist. Martha reached her leg out and kicked the one attacking her "Not as twisted as Chronos though" she yelled. Looking at the still approaching fireworms a thought popped into Silvers head, he pointed his palm to the ground and lifted some of the Iwmodoki's into the air, as they started to flash in panic he flung them at the fireworms, destroying them in the blast. Rouge stood shocked "Huhh...pretty clever for you" Silver grinned "Thanks" then his grin left him "Hang on, WAS THAT A INSULT", the others laughed as they continued "The exits not that far" Sonic told them pointing at crack the Death Egg had left years ago and turning to face them. "But it is blocked" Chip told him, he turned to see the Silhouettes of Egg-bots descending. Lava bubbled nearby, a pool of it shot upward to the sky and back down as the machines continued to approach. Amy swung her Piko hammer over her back with a weak smirk "Seems like things are heating up".

Chronos walked in front of Rassilon, looking at the gagged and struggling prisoners before him "It must make you proud brother" he told him, clicking his fingers a golf club appeared in his hand. "To know that your friends and some other strong minded people can fight Gaia's power" he continued stroking the cheek of the crying woman in front of him, Rassilon just struggled against the force of the rope around his neck. Flexing his shoulders Chronos then held onto the handles of the club "Still" he started, smashing the sporting instrument into her skull and splatting blood over his chest and jacket "Where's the fun in killing something that can't feel". As the body hit the floor the other victims whimpered, trying to cry out in terror with the gags around their mouth.

Chapter 18

As the robots neared the ground Shadow held up his fingers, focusing he flung them out shooting a light of yellow plasma "CHAOS SPEAR" the blast shattered two of the machines before they had a chance at landing. As they landed they opened fire Amy instantly ran towards it followed by Rouge and Martha, she leaped into the air and smashed her Piko hammer hard on one of them. Another group landed and turned their attention to Shadow, Silver and Tails they continued to dodge "Shadow do you think you can distract them" Tails asked as he fly out of the way from a blast. Shadow nodded and moved closer to their attackers, "Think we should help" Knuckles asked Sonic who turned and moved him out of the way "I think we've got our own company" Sonic told him looking up at the third squad. Shadow leaped and homed towards one of the robots, as soon as he neared its head he was grabbed by the leg and flung to the floor "Looks like he needs help" Silver joked to Tails "Well he doesn't need to worry for long...you know what to do" Tails asked, Silver nodded.

"Chip look out" Sonic yelled as he leaped up and grabbed him, as he dropped to the floor he saw Knuckles get knocked back "Man those things back a punch" he yelled as he leaped back to his feet, "I thought you where tougher then that Knux" Rouge shouted back, as she drilled her heels into the body of one of her attackers. Suddenly there was an explosion, they turned to see Silver chucking Ring Bombs towards some of the mechs "That's pretty smart" Chip added. Sonic grinned "Where's the fun in that though" he then picked up speed and ran around the robots, the force of the breeze knocked the robots off their senses "KNUCKLES NOW!" Nodding the Echidna gliding inside and smashed all of them. As Sonic stopped he nodded at Knuckles "good work", he then looked around and the up to the crack. He could see that more squads where coming, from nearby they could hear blasts and screeches of steel, they turned to see Metal Sonic who was dealing with a squad single-handedly "We have to move on, Chronos is sending everything this way". Martha leaped over her attack then knocked the robot to its feet smashing it with the force, she turned towards Metal "But not himself" she added. Destroying what was nearby the others walked towards Sonic and Metal , still aware of the newer arriving dangers "This is Chronos remember" Sonic told Martha as he turned and homed into three squad bots, when he landed he looked up to her "This is just a game to him".

Chapter 19

Wiping the blood off his tire iron Chronos sighed "Now look at this mess" he complained, pointing at the corpses littered on the floor. "My observation deck, ruined" he turned to Rassilon who he noticed was passed out from lack of air "I thought you was quieter than usual". Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a boomerang with blades attached, he flung it into the air and it cut the rope dropping Rassilon to the floor. Instantly he began gasping for breath, unable to lift himself up because his arms where tied. "How the mighty have fallen" Chronos mocked flicking a switch on the computer as he did, footage of Eggman appeared "He's nearly done" he thought to himself "When he is...checkmate".

As the robots landed cocking and aiming their guns they stood back to back to each other, "Well now what!" Metal complained. Sonic thought "All we have to do is get to the Master emerald, I'm certain I've got enough energy in me to use Chaos Control to get us away". Being surrounded the robots all aimed "Well we're going to need a miracle to get out of here first" Shadow added. Silver laughed weakly "Actually guys...I already thought of something...and I'm doing it now" "Why didn't you say something" Amy asked clenching, her piko hammer tightly and keeping her eyes on the machines. Silver lifted his arms in the air groaning as he did "Because...right now it doesn't seem like a good idea". Everyone including the squad bots looked up into the air, Sonic laughed seeing it as a challenge whilst the others remained silent and nervous. "Get ready to run guys" Silver yelled. In response Sonic grabbed Amy and Tails whilst Chip held onto his quills, Shadow gripped Knuckles and Rouge. Martha held Rouges hand , then both of the Hedgehogs turned to face Metal "You're taking him" Shadow told the robot nodding to Silver who was holding the object back. "He can keep up" it replied "That wasn't a request" Sonic threatened, slightly annoyed it dug its claws slowly into Silvers arm "That's better" Sonic nodded. "Just remember, I only want to get rid of Chronos" the robot reminded them, "Hope you guys are ready" Silver yelled suddenly dropping the huge Spike ball to the ground, as he did it began to roll around destroying everyone of the squad bots, "MOVE!" Sonic yelled.

Chapter 20

As Sonic ran Amy could feel the powerful breeze being caused by his feet, he groaned in slight annoyance as Chip tightened his grip "IS IT STILL FOLLOWING US!" he yelled. Whilst Shadow held onto him Knuckles looked back at the death trap rolling behind "Yes!", he then looked to Metal Sonic and Silver "NICE GOING SILVER!" Silver turned to him "HEY! It worked hasn't it". As Sonic ran he saw something nearby, tightening his grip on Tails and Amy he yelled back at Shadow and Metal "GUYS! Follow me!" he then began to move his feet faster increasing his speed, as he blasted towards a pile of rocks that seemed like a ramp. As he neared it he could hear Lava beginning to bubble, but he ignored and boosted forwards, Shadow pursued keeping his grip on Knuckles and Rouge, Rouge looked at Martha "Hope you're not afraid of heights". Metal just gave a monotone laugh as his engine began to spin, he dug his metallic claws into Silvers arm who yelped in pain, he then shot into the sky and flew towards the crack. "Show off" Chip yelled, Sonic smirked then ran up the rocks as he leaped towards their exit he was followed by Shadow, soaring through the air Martha looked back to see Lava shoot upwards and just miss them, the Spike Ball hitting the wall of magma and melting in the process. "Nice thinking Sonic" Knuckles complimented "It was" Tails added "Except for one thing", Amy turned to Tails whilst they began to descend towards the altar outside "And what's that?" Tails turned to her "How are we supposed to land". Sonic laughed keeping his grip "I didn't think of that".

As they neared the altar Tails instinctively began to spin his Tails, slowing their descent, as they slowed Sonic spotted Metal and Silver waiting below. "Fox boys got the right idea" Rouge yelled as she flapped her wings "It's not working" Shadow complained "We're too heavy by one person" Knuckles added. Instantly keeping hold of Martha she gripped Knuckles with her other hand and looked at Shadow who realised what she was going to do "No wait Rouge!" she smirked "You've dropped from bigger heights", she then shook his arm off causing him to plummet into a hedge. Sonic laughed as he landed "Sonic!" Amy complained, his fur turned a brighter blue "Oh come on, that was funny". As they lowered the ground Shadow emerged spitting leaves and dirt out of his mouth, he was met with a snickering Sonic "Oh very funny Sonic!" "Back on point please" Metal interrupted "Let's just get the emerald and leave". "He's right" Martha added, they moved towards the jewels resting place and went up the steps. There glistening in the sun, untouched by Chronos's damage was the Master Emerald. Shadow smiled as he saw it, thoughts of Tikal rushed into his head. Knuckles moved over and picked up the jewel "We've got a view seconds before this island begins to plummet" he told them, he turned to Sonic "Think you've got it in you". Behind them they could hear incoming Egg fleets Sonic pulled out the fake emerald and grinned nervously "Do I have a choice". Grabbing onto it Sonic focused, the island began to shake as he yelled out "CHAOS CONTROL!" in flash they were gone.

Chapter 21

Shaun limped towards the fridge, he was still curious about what was going on outside whether Sonic and Chip had made any real difference. As he opened the door he grabbed a can of soda "You could have kept the place tidy" he turned to see Tails looking at him, behind the fox where the others. As soon as he spotted the robot he dropped the can and pulled out his gun "What's that doing here!" he yelled keeping the aim on Metal. Shadow moved in front of his aim "Believe it or not, it's helping us." Metal pushed Shadow out of the way and stared at Shaun in the eyes "I'm not happy about this either...but Chronos has gone too far". "Don't worry about me then!" Sonic yelled groaning in pain, they turned to see Amy helping him up blood was dripping from his nostril but his fur was back to normal. He smiled weakly at Shadow unaware that his black aura had gone "I guess you told me so" Shadow smirked back "At least your still stubborn enough to be full of surprises", Sonic laughed "Hey...that's my line" suddenly he passed out and fell to the floor. Everyone but Metal and Shaun, unable to because of his leg, ran over to help him. "This isn't good huh" Martha commented but Knuckles grinned "Sonic will be fine, plus he's back to normal", she shook her head "I wasn't talking about him" holding up Sonic's left arm to reveal that the fake emerald had gone from yellow to black.

"Come on get up" Chronos barked, kicking the tied up Rassilon in the chest "HahHA I thought you were stronger brother". Rassilon rolled on the floor and spat in his face "I can take whatever you'll dish out", Chronos grinned back summoning a hedge trimmer in his hand "Good...because I'm far from over". He pulled the cord and the saws began to spin "Time's running out brother...I'm entirely prepared for your friends", Rassilon shot a worried look at him and put on a weak grin "I seriously doubt that".

Chapter 22

"Done" he chuckled insanely as he added the finishing touches "It might take some extra power to work but it's done...it meets my requirements". Eggman finished placing the bolts on and held it up in his hands looking at it "Egg Possessor mark two, finished" he held the helmet in his hands "Unlike the mark one" he continued to himself "It can drain all the other emeralds negative energy into a single emerald, this allows the user full control of..." he then stopped and began thinking "Why did I do this?". Thoughts ran through his head "Of course I did it to gain control over Gaia's power of the weak..." he then shook his head and looked at the helmet "Well why would I need this then". He clutched the helmet close to him, trying to piece the puzzle in his mind together.

"I feel better...calmer" the thoughts buzzed through the dark pits of his mind, "That rage...the rage I was holding back, the rage Chronos forced out...it's gone". He looked at his hands, they blurred as he moved them through the dark "I'm so light headed, so...worry free" he looked up "Where is this". As soon as he said it the dark had turned to a lush green environment from years ago "Green Hill! I'm in Green Hill", he looked up to see Eggman coming towards him in his egg-o-matic, suddenly a giant ball on a chain descended from the machine and he began to swing it towards him, Sonic laughed "Trying this trick again Doc!". Out of nowhere he began to here a voice yell out to him.

Amy pressed her hand against his forehead, his nostrils had stopped bleeding and his head was dry, he was just asleep. "Sonic?" Amy brushed her nose against his as she said it, kissing him on the forehead. Slowly his eyes began to blink to live, when they opened he stared into her eyes "Amy?", as soon as he reacted she jumped onto him and held him tight "Don't scare me like that". He smiled and held her back; nearby he could hear the banging of mallets against steel. She broke the hug and stood back to her feet, he sat upright as she did "Everyone else is downstairs" he nodded in agreement "Makes sense, we don't know what else Chronos could be up to".

Chapter 23

Shaun sat at the computer his crutch nearby "What's left to do Shaun!" Tails shouted, he turned to the screen "You guys just need to add the engine and the jets", "WELL LETS DO THIS" Silver yelled. As the lift stopped Sonic opened the doors with Amy they grinned joyously at the sight "They're really going for it" Amy commented. Everyone else was busy at work, Knuckles was and Rouge where working on the seats, for which Sonic counted six. Silver was busy working on the paint job, which was a black and blue, meanwhile Martha and Tails where under the body and fixing the engine inside. Shadow and Metal on the other hand where fixing the bolts into the machine, to hold it altogether, carrying with struggle a box of tools Chip flew around offering them and bolts to the others, he waved the box in front of Shadow "No thanks Chip, I'm ok", he nodded and turned away. As soon as he spotted Sonic walking in Chip immediately dropped the box and flew towards him, unaware that Shadow had just yelped in pain, "SONIC! You're better for good" the Hedgehog grinned looking at him confused "Of course I only had a nap", Chip stared at Amy "He hasn't realized yet?", "THANKS A LOT CHIP!" he turned to the sound to see Shadow clutching his foot in pain, the others laughing at his misery. "Whoops sorry Sonic gotta go" instantly he flew back to clear up his mess "Sorry Shadow". Amy chuckled but Sonic turned to her "Haven't noticed what?", she faced him and smiled "You really haven't noticed" she then nodded at him he looked down and lifted up his hands a grin of joy covered his as he did "I'm back", he then grabbed Amy tightly and lifted her up, when he put her down he kissed her. Once he broke the kiss he began to laugh in joy "I'm me again, I'm myself". Shaun smiled and swivelled towards the sound "its great news isn't Sonic", the Hedgehog turned to him still with the smile "You've also given us a bit of weaponry against Chronos", as soon as Shaun told him that he looked at him in confusion "What do you mean". Shaun reached to the side of the computer and pulled out a glass casing with a timer, inside was a black emerald wired up to the mechanics of the device "You've given us the means to blow that ship up sky high".

Chronos groaned in frustration at the monitor, unable to see anything because Metal wouldn't stop moving "Useless robot! Even as an unknowing spy he's hopeless!" He then began pressing a view switches "Still...I bet he's picking up some audio", he went through Metal's audio banks and linked the program to the ships audio system. As he did sounds of mechanical work could be heard through the speakers "Just got to filter the un...necessary sounds...And there", as he did sounds of Sonic's conversation came through the systems.

Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek "I better go give them a hand" he smiled at her "I'll be there in second". As she left he walked towards Shaun and gestured at the device, as he did Shan passed it to him "I'm guessing Chronos pushed me really far" he noted examining the black glows of energy that surrounded the jewel within the device, he then looked up at Shaun "And your certain this can blow up his Egg Carrier". Shaun took the device back and held it up "When Chronos began pushing you to the edge he shoved a bit of his personality into your mind, it was thanks to your natural good will and the help of Chip that you managed to suppress it for so long", Sonic looked back in shock "My will? How do you know", Shaun nodded towards the plane "Martha told us".

Chapter 24

Chronos grinned as he listened and re-listened to the piece of audio over and over again "It's a slight change of plan but this makes things easier". Chuckling he smiled at the image of Sonic on the screen "Oh you've played right into my hands. Now more ways than one". As the robots brought in more victims for Chronos, he stood and moved to Rassilon "And it seems your little lovey bunny" Chronos joked "Has more of your powers than she ever knew" he mocked, kicking Rassilon onto his back. Rassilon groaned in pain as the cuts and slices covering his body hadn't healed "Not only did most of your skills go to the closest thing to you" Chronos started as he stomped on his chest "The rest seem to be abandoning you completely" Rassilon began to breath heavily. "I thought you said you could handle it" Chronos mocked, as he tried to speak Chronos kicked him once more, not giving him the chance "Well Martha best enjoy them while she can...because once I'm through with her..." he then went into his jacket and pulled out a knife, kneeling down he shoved it into Rassilon's chest "my birth rite will be mine". Standing he left Rassilon to slowly bleed to death, the last thing Rassilon saw was Chronos swing a nailed bat into the face of an old woman, laughing while he did it.

Hours passed of construction, but they had finally finished. Tails wiped the oil from his hands with a cloth and looked at the Black and Blue plane before them, fitted into the propeller good be seen the glimmering green Master Emerald. "Well what do you think" Tails asked, Sonic laughed he couldn't believe the sight before him "This is" "Brilliant" Knuckles interrupted, the others nodded in agreement except for Metal, Shaun stared at the plane hard "It looks rather familiar". Tails stared at him in confusion "Well it is based on my past tornados, it's called the Tornado 3x. The difference being the extra four seats and it will have a boost of speed from the dual jets being powered by the Master Emerald." "And a stealth system?" Sonic asked, everyone looked at him and Tails shook his head "Well it's not exactly the same" Sonic thought. Rouge stood forward "It's a great design Tails but...there is ten of us" Tails nodded "Well I did think of that...Metal will fly alongside it, leading us to where we will go. Chip is small enough to sit with someone else", Martha stood forward "And the other three". Shadows eyes went wide when he realised what Tails was about to say "Well I was thinking Sonic, Shadow and Silver could stand on the wings". Shadow sighed "Knew it" whilst Silver just stared back gobsmacked, Sonic just laughed "Like old times huh, ok then let's go".

Chapter 25

Silver stood on the wings, his legs shaking in panic, Sonic just laughed "If it's too much for you then hold onto the wing" Shadow turned to him "Why would you prefer to the travel this way on a plane?", Sonic chuckled "Makes things more interesting". "Just one more time, you do know what you're doing" Tails asked Metal, the robot turned to him with his steel arms crossed "Of course. I lead you to the bottom of the ship and unlock the hanger" Knuckles shook his fist at the robot "You'd best not betray us" he warned, the robot ignored him and stood in position. Chip flew into the ship and sat on Amy's lap. Shaun limped over and handed the Fake Emerald bomb to Rouge who saluted him, in turn he saluted back "I'm sorry I brought all of this on you, if I told you all about his escape maybe this could have been avoided". Knuckles turned to him "It's happened now, for better or worse" he nodded and limbed away from the plane. Turning to face them he smiled sadly and saluted "Good luck to you all" they nodded back in respect "It looks like this will be it" Martha commented, the underground hanger opened and the plane began to power up. Without patience Metal flew ahead Sonic grinned then tightened his fist "It's time to get Chronos back for everything he's done", Tails grinned "Here we" the plane shot out and blasted into the air "GO!" Tails yelled, shouting over the blasts of the jets.

Chronos swivelled back and forth on the chair, holding the head of an old man he decapitated. He placed one hand under his jaw and began moving his lips so it spoke with him "Come on, any second now!" Suddenly alarms began to sound all over the Egg Carrier Mark three "ALERT, UNKNOWN AIRCRAFT APPROACHING! ALERT, UNKNOWN AIRCRAFT APPROACHING!", Chronos grinned and stood to his feet, moving to the monitor he held the speaker switch down "Send troops to engage them in fire, send another group to collect Eggman and his "present"" taking his finger off he looked at corpse of Rassilon and began cackling in joy "Ohh this is going to be FUN!".

Chapter 26

"There it is!" Rouge told them as she looked up at the grey and black airship in the distance. Sonic held his arms wide with his eyes closed, enjoying the rushing breeze, Shadow and Silver on the other hand where knelt down holding onto the wings as tight as possible "How can you do this!" Silver yelled at Sonic, Sonic opened his eyes and just laughed at him. Amy grinned "They seem to be enjoying themselves" she joked as she took a piece of Chocolate Chip offered her, Knuckles leaned up as the shine in the sky caught his eye "Guys, we best prepare ourselves". "I've seen them Knuckles" Tails answered, they watched as a small group of the drones broke off to attack the glimmering ahead "They've spotted Metal" Chip commented as bit into his bar Shadow grinned as he slowly got to his feet "He can handle himself", Sonic laughed "Better then you're doing right now" Silver trying to keep his eyes vision straight ahead and not look down, got up as well, Martha watched in worry as he did. When he nearly stumbled he grabbed Sonic and regained his balance "Be careful next time Silver!" she yelled, Sonic just patted his back and grinned. As Tails manoeuvred the plane upwards he boosted its speed, Shadow and Silver concentrated to keep their balance whilst Sonic just stood and stared at the oncoming fleet of robots coming "Now Tails?" he asked preparing to home towards them. Tails flicked open a panel on the flight stick "Not yet Sonic...I've got a surprise for them" placing his finger over the trigger Tails locked on and targeted the oncoming machines, once he had he held the trigger down shooting Ring Bombs through the sky. As they exploded they left behind thick smoke, once it faded it revealed that half of their attackers had gone. The other half however where still close and where about to open fire "NOW SONIC!" Tails told him, in response he fearlessly leaped off the wing and shot towards the machines, "Silver make sure we don't lose him!" Knuckles told him, "Or else you'll have me to deal with" Amy warned him. Silver nodded and kept his eyes on Sonic, only holding on to the plane with one hand so he could quickly focus with the other. "What about me!" Shadow asked looking towards them whilst keeping his grip, Rouge pointed to the group of attackers in the distance "Why don't you give Metal some backup", in response he nodded and copied Silver, firing Chaos Spears towards Metal's foes.

Chapter 27

Holding his hand up with two fingers extended Shadow focused on the robots in the distance, he closed his eyes deep in concentration, as he opened them he flung his fingers forwards shooting plasma from them "CHAOS SPEAR!", he watched it shoot through the air and destroy few of the machines. Meanwhile Sonic was enjoying leaping and shredding the swarm of robots before him. Chip peeked his head up and looked at Metal in the distance "It doesn't like he's going to hold up for much longer", "SHADOW TRY HARDER" Knuckles barked "We need him to get inside" "What do you think I'm doing!" Shadow yelled back continuing to fire Chaos spears. Suddenly there was a black flash surrounding Metal, the power from the blast destroyed his foes, Shadow stared stunned "Black Shield huh" he weakly laughed, they then continued to watch Metal blast ahead to the Carrier, after awhile he disappeared. A few seconds later they saw the bottom of the ship open up, revealing the hanger. "It's time to go" Tails yelled Amy began to become nervous as the ship picked up speed "Not without Sonic?" Shadow stared back at her "We have to leave him, this is our only shot".

As the machine swiped for him it ended up destroying the robot he was stood on, its neck joints break as he landed on it "You boys are going to have to do better than this" he mocked. He grinned at the other four drones circling the robot he was stood on "Only five of you left this is going to be-", suddenly he shot into the sky "HEY! What the". He found he couldn't move his body and there was a green glow around him, he turned his head to look behind him to see that Silver was holding onto him mentally "Sorry Sonic" Silver grinned, Sonic pouted "And I was just beginning to have fun".

Chapter 28

"ALERT, INTRUDERS ARE IN THE CARRIER. ALERT!" Eggman stood to his feet as he heard it, keeping a good grip on the Possessor Helmet "Another alert...it must be Sonic, he's come to stop me from" a tear then ran down his cheek "From, from, from, from WHAT! Why am I doing this?" Suddenly the door buzzed open, he turned to look at the drones coming towards him "Security...I understand" he moved past them and was suddenly grabbed "What...unhand me I made you!" one of the robots looked at him "You built us for our leader..." more thoughts ran through Eggman's head "I...I am your leader, I'm your creator" the robots dragged him out whilst one of them replied "You built us for him...you gave him our security codes, our systems are deadlocked", Eggman still holding onto the helmet tightly struggled his feet against the ground, keeping his eyes on his creation "WHO! Why would I do it, WHO DID I BUILD YOU FOR?" He then felt the Possessor Mark two being snatched from his hands, when he saw him all the memories rushed straight back into Eggman's head "YOU!" Chronos just grinned as he examined the device "Who where you expecting, "the ghost of Christmas past"", Chronos then nodded to the drones and walked ahead "The reunion is coming" Chronos giggled.

As Sonic helped Amy out of the plane he grinned at her and Chip, "I don't like this" Silver commented as he jumped off the wing Shadow laughed "I prefer this over wing surfing any day". "No he's right" Rouge told him "The alarms are going off right", Knuckles nodded in agreement "Well where are the Egg bots, where's the mechs" Rouge added, "You have a point" Tails told her "Chronos basically has a entire fortress in the sky here" "This ship holds the largest Egg army ever assembled" Metal revealed "Security is tight", Sonic shook his head "Guys, this is Chronos remember...if he wants a final stand he'll want to face us himself. You know how sadistic this guy is". Amy thought back to when they first met Chronos, how he murdered a one month infant just to antagonize them into a fight "You have a point" she told him. Shadow moved towards the elevator "I suggest we stay alert, we don't know what he might", as the doors opened gas filled the room, they all fell to the ground "have in store" Shadow finished before blacking out. As Martha's vision blurred the last thing she saw was a group of Egg bots approaching them.

Chapter 29

Groaning her eyes opened, she shot up to find that she was in a darkened room, only able to make out a large machine nearby, she could hear the contraption working continuously "Oh my head" Sonic groaned, she looked to see the others were assembled behind her. Shadow struggled to his feet and looked around "Where are we anyway", "We're deep within the bowels of the Egg Carrier" Metal answered as he examined the walls there was a sudden flash as the lights came on, which revealed the large machine and Eggman gagged nearby. Chip flew over and pulled it off his mouth "He's insane he's completely insane" Eggman began screaming in fear, "Why? What's he planning!" Martha asked. Looking at the machine Silver recognized the jewels inserted into it "Those are the Chaos Emeralds" Silver commented "So this is what he needed them for" Rouge added. "You should know, its GUN's design" Chronos answered, they looked at the top of the machine to see Chronos grinning. In his hands was a familiar device "That's the fake emerald bomb" Amy yelled, he laughed at her as he crushed the device leaving the Emerald in his hand "Now now, it is a trade for trade". Standing they looked at him furiously, Amy held her Piko hammer high in anger but Chronos wagged his finger, placing the jewel in his jacket "I don't think my friend's will like that", as he spoke a huge squad of the robots stepped from the darkness, their guns aimed straight towards them. As one of them pushed Eggman to his feet and stood him next to Sonic, Knuckles clenched his fists keeping his eyes on Chronos "What did you mean by trade!" Chronos began cackling insanely, they saw him pick something up from the top of the machine, it seemed to be a huge black bag he then threw it off "I think that's what you all came for".

As they stared at the bag they looked bag up at Chronos who was grinning in anticipation, he gestured towards it "Open it!" cautiously Sonic kneeled down about to unzip the bag "NOT YOU!" Chronos barked in anger, he then leaped off the machine and landed in front of them. As he stood to his feet he pointed at Martha cackling softly "Open it", she shook her head in response all the robots shot into the air and aimed towards her "OPEN IT!" he ordered with a mix of rage and joy. Moving slowly towards it, the vision in her mind became more prominent, she recognized as the same bag from an earlier prediction. As she unzipped it an arm covered in bruises fell out, she tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't and broke down in tears holding his body close to her, Amy covered her mouth in shock. Sonic in fury recklessly ran to hit Chronos, without flinching Chronos easily him to the floor, shaking his head in disappointment "We don't want you losing your temper again" he mocked. Martha just stroked his cheek and continued to cry "Rassilon".

Chapter 30

Chronos clicked his fingers and a violin appeared in his hands and he began to play mockingly "It is so sad. The lovers separated by deaths painful grip" he then broke into laughter and slammed the instrument into the head of Rassilon, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Martha pleaded Chronos held his hands together and sarcastically repeated "Leave him alone!". Amy moved to Martha and pulled her up "Come on, there's nothing you can do now. He's just trying to wind you up". Chronos clapped his hands and the robots grabbed them all, he then pointed to another group of the Egg drones behind him "You lot, take the Emeralds...we'll go to the observation deck to begin the process", the robots did as ordered and began removing the emeralds to the machine. As soon as one was removed they could hear large roars coming from outside "You're giving up your control over Dark Gaia?" Chip questioned, Chronos turned to him ignoring the question and laughed "You must be light Gaia" he then looked at Rassilon's body "Must it be life's judgement to have both a good and a bad, why is the balance needed". Clicking his fingers a bat appeared in his hands, he swung it hitting Chip into a wall, the he pressed it against Knuckles "Red, you'll carry my Brother on the walk" Knuckles stared back in annoyance as he lifted Rassilion's body off the floor, as he did Chronos swung the bat down against the back of his head causing him to crash to the floor. "Can you do nothing but torment!" Rouge yelled as she helped Knuckles back to his feet, he held Rassilon's corpse tightly as she gave him support, Chronos ignored her complaint and moved towards the door the mechs pushing them along to follow.

Civilians all over the world shook as their minds returned to them they looked around to see their homes in ruins and that they had huge pieces of wood, glass and knifes in their hands. Instantly they dropped them on the floor in confusion, they were completely unaware of what had happened to them. Soon they were knocked off balance by a shrieking roar, looking up they screamed at the sight of the huge seven eyed beast that was Dark Gaia as it screamed at them furiously. Watching from the distance the chameleon noticed the change "It seems Dark Gaia has lost his control", the green alligator behind him stood to his side and watched "I think your right", "Should we try to bring them here?" he questioned his boss looked back at the survivors from Emerald town "Too dangerous, if Gaia still has the slightest control over them we'd all be in trouble...there was a reason we managed to escape", the chameleon laughed weakly "Strong willed...I suppose survival is cruel".

Chapter 31

As the lift stopped and they were pushed onto the observation deck they could see Dark Gaia smashing against the electric shield furiously "Something's annoyed him" Shadow commented, Chronos laughed as he pressed a switch near the wall monitor "Wouldn't you be, if someone had been controlling your skills whilst you could still feel it". He then laughed "Oh but that's not going to be a problem for it anymore" he chuckled as he watched the glass pod rise from the floor, Sonic felt shivers go down his spine whilst he saw it. "Well this is all a bit Déjà Vu huh" Chronos joked "Had to rebuild that since your little break out Sonic", "And what do you plan to do with it" Metal asked, before Chronos could answer Metal's creator stepped forward "You're going to use it to drain the emeralds" Chronos giggled clapping "OH You finally remembered, whose a clever Dr" he patronized, "Hang on, you planned for all this" Shadow asked confused whilst the other Egg Mechs moved towards the pod and fitted the emeralds inside it, Chronos just grinned at Shadow pressing a button on the pod to bring up a podium in the centre of the cage "You knew it would all come to this" Shadow continued, "He didn't" Martha told him "It's a ace up his sleeve" Chronos went wide eyed as he turned to her "Oh this is brilliant, not only do you have his skills...you have some of his memories too".

Chronos gently placed the Possessor Mark 2 inside and fitted the Black fake emerald inside it "She's right. Originally I was going to hook Sonic up to this, drain the energy from him...kill him in the process" he looked at him grinning "Aren't you lucky". As he finished connecting helmet up to the systems he stepped out, closing the Pod he walked towards Martha "Do you know it's partly your fault my brother is dead", she looked back coldly wiping her eyes "No that was your doing" but Chronos shook his head "Why would I break my own punching bag" he then flung a knife at her and it pierced her chest, the power of the throw knocked her off her feet "It's best if I show you!" he shouted. Amy and Silver moved to her side in concern "Martha!"Silver panicked holding her up, she was breathing heavily in shock she felt the knife and then on instinct pulled it out, blood began pouring from the wound but after awhile it slowly stitched itself together. Silver looked at her confused "Martha? Is this because" Chronos then looked at him confused "You're the one from the future aren't you" he asked ignoring what he had done to Martha, Martha pulled herself to her feet looking at her own pulled on her gloves "So this is what you meant...". Chronos looked at her and nodded, she took a step forward staring at him "Why do I have his powers" but Chronos shushed her and then smiled "It's time for a bit of insanity" he giggled. He then skipped over to Knuckles and knocked Rassilon out of his hands grabbing him and Rouge and dragging them by the necks to the window, the robots gripped the others and followed, Martha struggled wanting to be with Rassilons body. Pushing Rouge and Knuckles to the floor they where grabbed by the Mechs as he did "You know I think Dark Gaia hasn't had fun" Chronos started, he then turned to look at Chip "Especially because you've kept him locked up", Eggman stood forward "Chronos don't!" but Chronos ignored "De-activate the holding shields".

Chapter 32

They watched as the electric shielding switched off, the four generators where then smashed by Dark Gaia as it went on its rampage. Its middle eye extending from its mouth looked on and focused on its surroundings, its long tail like body extended from the crack as it floated out of the ground. Staring at a mountain over the city of Spangonia it fired a beam of pure dark energy towards it, slicing the top of it in half it crumbled and fell towards the city, destroying buildings and crushing hundreds of people. It continued to fire the beam from its mouth causing huge flames to burst into the sky from the power.

Chronos stood at the front of the window grinning, he turned to face them laughing at Martha as the flames rose behind him. When they faded they could see Dark Gaia continue its attack. Chronos clapped his hands together in joy and delight, "Well I think it's time we begin don't you all agree" as he spoke the Pod began to power up draining the energy from the jewels, they were turned to face it, having their backs towards Chronos. "All that Negative energy, flowing into the emerald. Oh it's beautiful" Chronos commented as he watched the power shoot towards the helmet, in a desperate attempt Eggman pushed the robots off him and turned to grab Chronos by the collar of the Jacket. Chronos grinned at his expression of sheer terror "YOU CAN'T DO THIS CHRONOS! If you do you'll disrupt the balance between light and dark! IT WILL KILL US ALL!" With ease Chronos knocked him to the floor; pulling out his gun he aimed it at Eggman. Chip shouted back "What do you mean, what's he planning" Chronos just grinned keeping his aim, nodding at the robots Eggman was lifted back to his feet and forced to face the pod "That power is going to set me above the gods Ivo" Chronos told him. As the energy moved faster and faster there was a flash and the glass shattered, Chronos skipped to the front of them "What are you planning Chronos" Sonic demanded he looked at him "Man your thick...think about it" he grabbed Sonic by the neck and lifted him off the "I stole plans for a "Possessor" project, I had Eggy upgrade it...WHAT DOES THIS TELL YOU", "Let him go!" Amy demanded in response Chronos instantly dropped him to the ground. "Oh but I'm not finished yet" Chronos chuckled moving to the Possessor Mark 2, "Martha you asked why you have Rassilons skills" Chronos told him as he attached the helmet to his head and it dug into his skull, she stared at him as he grinned "Well I'll tell you...you where close to him, closer then I could ever be" he then went wide eyed and smirked "Well, not unless if I wanted to cross a very ugly line". Martha felt embarrassed as she knew what he was talking about, Chronos grinned stepping forward "When he lost his powers they went to you because of that" he then grabbed her by the throat, the egg mechs held the others back tightly so they couldn't interfere "THEY SHOULD HAVE GONE TO ME!" he barked, a knife appeared in his hand and he grinned "So I am going to saw off your head". He pressed the blade against her throat, grinning as she struggled "And kill you...and once you're dead" he smiled as the blood dripped onto to the bandages wrapped around his hands "That power will finally be mine".

Chapter 33

"You shouldn't have come back" Chronos continued as he cut through her throat, she screamed in pain as he did "With Dark Gaia's power and the endless limits of time, I CAN DESTROY EVERYTHING!" he grinned giggling in joy. Suddenly the Carrier shook knocking Chronos back and making him drop his blade, the robots lost balance and fell to the floor. Chip looked through the window in awe "Gaia", the beast roared as the blasts continued to come, taking their chance Sonic and the others destroyed the robots that had them on guard. Metal instantly slashed those robots surrounding him; Amy slammed her Piko hammer onto hers. Sonic leaped up and homed in on his Mechs, Rouge ran over to Martha and helped her to her feet, damping Martha's wound with her glove, slowly it began to heal Martha smiled and stood to her feet "Thanks Rouge". With the robots destroyed they all stood together facing Chronos, who rolled to his feet and grinned "Seems the beast wants to be tamed!" he chuckled, he then pointed at Martha "This isn't over" and with that he vanished. "COWARD!" Tails yelled furiously "It's absolute chaos out there!" Chip told them as he watched Dark Gaia fire at the carrier. In response the ship shook, everyone moved to Chip but Martha "It's going to get worse" Eggman told him with a hint of fear in his voice whilst trying to keep upright, Silver looked at the destruction Gaia has caused, and stared into its seven eyes "How can it get worse!".

As it fired it's beam at the carrier Dark Gaia screeched in fury, it smashed against the jets and the engines causing it to shake. Suddenly it stopped and screamed in pain, it shook as if it was struggling against something.

As the ship stop shaking they regained their balance, Eggman grinned weakly "He's started the process" Sonic stood at his side and stared at Gaia screaming "I thought the Possessor was only able to take control of Dark Gaia's powers over weak people" Sonic questioned "That's what the mark one did" Eggman replied. "So what does the Mark two do?" Silver asked, "Possession" they turned to see Martha holding Rassilon close to her "Possession?" Knuckles questioned.

Chapter 34

Dark Gaia continued to roar, floating and swiping out with its four hands in a rage. Its seven eyes twitching furiously, then suddenly it stopped lowering its head down. It's roaring became distorted and weird, it's purple skin began to turn white and the pupils of the its seven eyes turned red. It's nails turned to massive fifty foot blades, it's jaw broke apart and turned into a extra mouth. Soon the world was being deafened by a piercing chuckling roar, it's body was giving off a black aura "So much STRENGTH!" it chuckled "SO MUCH POWER!". It then grabbed the Egg Carrier Mark 3, continuing to chuckle as it looked into the deck "But I...WANT...MORE!"

Sonic held onto Amy as Gaia shook the ship, Rouge struggled to keep her balance as well but Knuckles held her close not giving a reason why. Shadow tumbled and accidentally grabbed onto Silver, Martha stayed close to Rassilon's corpse Eggman, Tails and Metal kept their ground whilst Gaia continued its screaming laughter Chip just shook his head in shock "What's he done to you Dark!". It moved close to the window, a big grin covering its face "Oh Dark Gaia can't answer the phone, I believe he's been DISCONNECTED!" it then chuckled "Say hello to your new and improved better half Chip, Chronos Gaia!" "Is it really him?" Silver questioned. A huge twisted grin covered the beasts face as soon as he said it, "Yep...it's him" Sonic gulped, its claws then pierced through the entire ship causing pieces of it to explode and the electrics to cut off. "Going DOWN!" Chronos Gaia roared in joy as it flung the ship to the ground.

Chapter 35

Martha sat sulking under the tree, she held the Jacket over her head as the rain continued to drop meanwhile Rassilon just sat next to her grinning "We could be on a beach" she told him "A nice warm cosy beach". He continued to grin though, the grin she fell in love with "There's beauty in rain, the sound of it pattering against the leaves...how it cools down your body", she smiled and turned to face him "You're amazing you know". He smiled and stroked her ear "No you are" he then stroked the wet fur on her arm "The beauty in the rain" she joked. He laughed as the rain fell from the leaves and tapped their skin, they lay looking into each other's eyes.

"MARTHA!" the voice was Amy's, her eyes slowly opened she had passed out from the crash, when her vision returned she saw Rassilon's gold dead eyes looking back at her. "Martha" Amy yelled again, she seemed to be spaced out, "Where did we crash?" Knuckles asked as Rouge helped him to his feet "The deep jungles of Mystic Ruins". Sonic pulled his head out of the ground and leaped to his feet, Chip looked up as well. Clearing the wreckage created Shadow looked at the ruins of the ship "Where did Eggman and Metal go", "Probably fled" Silver suggested Tails laughed weakly "There's a surprise" as he stood he could see the emeralds scattered nearby. The ground began to shake as Chronos Gaia let out a huge roar of rage "Martha! MARTHA! COME OUT TO DIE, MARTHA! HahAHhaHAHAHA". Amy pulled herself up turning to Sonic "We have to move Sonic...we're sitting ducks here", "Hate to contradict Amy" Shadow started "But he's FIFTY FOOT TALL, HOW DO WE GET AWAY" Sonic sighed "He's right...but we should get Martha somewhere safe" he argued "And Rassilon" Martha interrupted. There was a short silence, which was interrupted by another roar by Chronos "OK, Amy, Rouge go take Martha somewhere safe, Knuckles carry Rassilon" Sonic continued, they nodded and Amy and Rouge placed a comforting hand on Martha's shoulders as they lead her through the jungle. Another roar burst out "COWARDS!" Chronos Gaia chuckled "If you're not going to show yourselves, then I'll just have to kill someone else" he then giggled as they saw his huge white tail fly from over head "He's probably going to Station Square...well what remains of it" Shadow weakly joked. As Knuckles looked up nervously, he lifted Rassilon's body and moved out. As he left Shadow turned to Sonic "What about us?", Sonic paced back and forth "You three can still use the Positive energy of the Emeralds" Tails reminded him, " but I don't know...I couldn't even get through Gaia's shielding without Chip's titan" "Which we can't use because Chronos destroyed the temples of Gaia" Chip reminded him. Memories of Solaris ran through Silver's mind, the lack of hope they had then made him take a step forward "It's worth a try Sonic, perhaps three of us...perhaps three of us can stand a chance", they all looked back at him in silence then a grin covered Sonic's face and he patted Silver on the shoulder "That's the spirit...let's do this".

Chapter 36

Sonic looked at the dull colourless emerald in his hand "So how does this work" Silver asked as he examined the jewel he was holding, "Remember before...we need a lot of positive energy" Tails answered examining the bit of the carrier that was lifted off the ground "We might have a bit of a boost with Chip here...but we'll have to wait for the others" he added. "So we've got to wait for Knuckles, Amy and Rouge" Shadow pondered as Chip flew past him watching Tails "What are you doing?" he asked/ "I want to help too, I'm trying to calculate where the 3x is" Tails responded he then turned to them as they watched in silence. Tails moved forwards "The observation deck is on the lower level of the ship" "Here we go" Sonic joked but Tails continued "Which must mean the tail, which is part of the top level of the ship is lodged on one of the nearby mountains?" "And this helps...how?" Silver asked. Tails walked down the side of the carrier brushing leaves and bushes out of the way, sighing they followed. Once they had caught up Sonic was stood under a familiar section of the ship "that's the hanger, it's on the mid section...more than enough room for the platform to lower" Tails finished. "And how do you plan to get it to open up for you, the electrics out?" Shadow mocked. Tails just flew up to it and began examining the locking device "I'll find away" suddenly the hanger came to life and began lowering to the ground Tails landed and backed away with the others, as it finished the 3x gently rolled off the section of the ship in front of them "Tails...how did you do that?" Chip asked, Tails shook his head as he moved the plane "I didn't...it just seem to activate?". They moved the plane back to where they crashed "I bet Knuckles and Rouge will be surprised to see this..." Silver grinned; Shadow stopped pushing as he quickly turned back "What's up?" Sonic asked him. Shadow looked around "You guys go on ahead...I've just got to check something out", they looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders "Can this day get any weirder?" Tails asked, "I don't know, I think Chronos turning Gaia has topped it for me" Silver replied. As Shadow looked around the forest he couldn't shake that familiar feeling away, he had to ask "Tikal?" suddenly from out of the ships hanger a glowing red orb moved towards him, the hanger lift fell off its hinges as soon as it left. It floated in front of him for a view seconds, it's presence he found comforting as it came closer. As it hovered in front of him he heard her voice in his head "Good luck". In a flash it was gone, Shadow pulled out the royal jewel she left him all those years ago, holding it tightly he closed his eyes "I won't let you down" he then made his way back to the others.

Chapter 37

As Knuckles lay Rassilon in the bushes next to Martha he sighed at the sight of Amy comforting her. Rouge moved to his side and softly patted him on the back "It must be tough for her" Knuckles commented "Well she's lost the only person who made her complete" Rouge replied as a tear ran down her cheek. Amy looked Martha in her watery eyes and smiled weakly "We've got to go now Martha..." Amy kissed her forehead fighting her own tears, "Are you going to be ok". Whilst whimpering she nodded, Amy hugged her tightly and then moved passed Rouge and Knuckles, "Martha?" she looked up to Rouge who smiled at her weakly "You feel better hun...I know it's killing you with him-" "Gone" Martha finished she then nodded at Rouge "I'll be fine...thanks guys". As they walked out of the small group of trees Knuckles looked back, Rouge stopped and turned "Knuckles?". "Is that how you felt" he asked turning to face her "Did...did I really put you through all that?" she stood silently, a few tears ran down and he wiped them off with his gloves "Sorry" he then began walking again. As soon as he neared her she grabbed him stopping him in his place, she moved his chin down and looked deeply into his eyes she then smirked weakly "Come here". Grabbing the back of his head they began to kiss, he held her close and she did the same. Savouring what could be their last good memory.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Eggman moaned. His red and black clothing was torn and battered from the impact; he was cut from shards of glass. Metal had carried him to his base in Mystic Ruin's before the others came around, he was surprised to see it was still in a good condition and that the repairs he accomplished hadn't been ruined by the chaos caused by Chronos. He turned to look at his creation once the computer had loaded what he needed, its blue paint work scratched and ruined, wires could be seen from where it had been damaged in the crash. "The process is ready to begin" Eggman told him pressing a button to open a glass chamber, Metal stepped into it and turned "I'm not happy about asking for your help...but even we can't let Chronos do this" "I'm not stupid Metal" Eggman replied as he activated the mechanics. Once the glass doors of the pod closed he stood to his feet and moved to the front of chamber as it began to repair the Robots body "I've installed a programme that will force you to detonate as soon as the job is done". It's red eyes stared back blankly as chips and enhancements where inserted into Metal "So I'm basically performing a suicide mission...Is all the collected data still in the programming?" it asked. Eggman nodded in confusion "Aren't you mad?". The process finished and smoke filled the glass chamber, as the doors opened it stood out in front of him "Furious" he responded as it's body began to glow and it's shape changed to a sharper darker design, his robotic quills longer with white streaks "But I expected this much".

Chapter 38

As Chronos Gaia looked down over Station Square he giggled at the panicking civilians "Run run RUN, MY PETS!" he cackled opening his mouth to fire a huge blast of energy below. Flames burst upwards as it cut through existing buildings and melted people to the ground.

"What do we do boss?" the bee asked as they watched from the distance, they where all stood looking out from the cave they had been cowering in for weeks the alligator shook it's head "There's nothing we can do Charmy." After Sonic demanded the civilians from Emerald town to find shelter, others from Station Square, who hadn't fallen under Gaia's influence where forced to do the same. "Seems like the end of the world" Espio commented, the other victims with them just wept at the terror of the creature, laying everything to waste. Cream stood forward and watched in fear, she had held onto to the hope that "Mr. Sonic" had done something but now that hope seemed lost.

With a huge roar it grabbed onto some nearby buildings and looked down at the terrified and screaming people below. He began to snigger loudly as they ran "Where do you think YOU'RE GOING!" he barked, his middle eye flashed and a dark aura froze some of the people on the spot, with one hand he reached down a picked up one of the helpless victims with two fingers, holding him up to his eyes a grin covered his face "Look how w'ittle you are" he then grabbed the man's legs with one of his other hands "Your like a mini snack!" he laughed. With ease he ripped the man's head off his body and pulled splattered to the ground below, he then threw the man in his mouth licking his lips as he swallowed him, "Tastes like dog" Chronos commented.

Chapter 39

"Hey the 3x" Amy cheered slightly as she walked through the clearing "Yep managed to recover it" Tails replied. As Shadow stepped through the woods Silver turned to him "What held you up?", "None of your business" he coldly replied. Sonic smiled weakly as he moved towards Amy and hugged her, she held him back "You've got a plan right" she asked, as she did he laughed weakly "Tails has" he then kissed her forehead "Everything will be alright". Coming from behind Amy Sonic could see Knuckles and Rouge stepping through holding hands, Shadow grinned at them "So you two are back on good terms", Rouge smiled as Knuckles stroked her cheek "All hope is lost...we might as well enjoy our last moments" Knuckles told him.

Martha sat with the body, she smiled weakly as she began to think back at their first date "I remember you taking me to Apotos" she told him, "...it was so different from Station Metropolis, beautiful and full of life". She looked into his dead eyes as she continued "months passed, though it was hard to tell from the travelling" she continued "but you assured me it had been ten months since we had been together". She then turned away crying some more "You left me, annoyed at yourself, though you where only doing it to protect me...I thought you'd never come back. When you did it over filled me with joy". She lay down and grinned as she thought back "Five years...endless travelling and seeing sights no one person would ever see in a life time" she looked back as he body "But it was you who made it worth while...not the planets, not the time...just you". She hugged his body, her eyes glowed slight as she did "I just wish you where still-"

Chapter 40

"Everyone, listen up!", they turned to Tails who was sat inside the Tornado 3x "Me, Amy, Rouge, Chip and Knuckles will be providing some cover in the Tornado", Rouge smiled "We're giving it one last shot" "Hey die trying right" Sonic grinned, Tails continued "We'll provide Sonic, Silver and Shadow some cover fire as they confront Chronos, are we all ready". Everyone nodded, Amy grabbed Sonic and snogged him "Good luck" she grinned as she moved towards the plane, he turned as Shadow and Silver stood to his side "You guys ready" he asked, they nodded. Chip closed his eyes and focused, Knuckles sat behind Rouge held her hand, Amy crossed her fingers and Tails thought back over all the adventures he and Sonic had been on. Silver thought of the times had and Blaze fought for the future, memories of Tikal and Maria ran through Shadow's mind the emeralds floated into the air and began to glow, spinning rapidly as they did.

Martha kissed the forehead of the body, a smile covered her face after she did "It was good Rassilon" her eyes glowed again as her last tear ran down her cheek "It was all good". She then kissed Rassilon on the lips. After she did she just closed her eyes and held him close, all she wanted was to sleep.

Sonic closed his eyes, the trio began to float into the air, thoughts of all the times he had stopped Eggman and the moments he had shared with his friends came to him "Let's do this" he grinned, there was a bright flash and the emeralds where gone floating in off the ground was Super Sonic, Super Silver and Super Shadow. Tails began the plane as soon as he saw them, as it began to lift into the air they shot into the sky "HERE WE COME CHRONOS!" Sonic yelled.

Chapter 41

Chronos slammed one of he's four hands into a group of civilians, the force of it shattered buildings and cracked the ground "You are all Ants" he giggled as he opened the jaw and shot a beam towards them "And I am you destroyer, hAHahaHAHAHaahaahA". Suddenly he screeched in pain as something fast hit his eye "WHAT!" he then felt something small hitting his back, turning towards it he saw the tiny plane heading towards him, as he swiped for it a yellow blast of plasma shot forward. "Hold on guys" Tails yelled as he manoeuvred the plane out of the way, dodging the sharp blades that where Chronos Gaia's new fingers. It felt the bleeding eye and giggled, looking at the three small glowing figures in the distance "Caught me off guard, IT'S NOT FAIR TO FIGHT DIRTY", it fired small blasts of energy towards them and the plane, as it did Silver reached his hand out and grasped them "YOU CAN TALK" he barked, firing them towards him and knocking Gaia back as it hit his flesh, they watched as the burns slowly healed. Chronos flew into the sky grinning "You've got to try, HahaHAHhaA, HARDER THEN THIS" he giggled, the eye that they had destroyed repaired itself twitching quickly and wildly as it was. Chip watched in awe "Gaia's repairing it's eyes...how do we stop it now", Knuckles shook his head as he watched from the plane "Hey we've gotta try though". Super Sonic watched as he clutched his four arms together, Chronos Gaia's white body began to glow purple, tentacles broke out from it's tail and body and lifted into its air "What now?" Silver asked confused, Sonic grinned weakly "He's raising the shield". As Sonic spoke a shield covered Gaia's body as it screeched in joy "Come on then, SONIC HEROES" Chronos mocked as it cracked its fingers "DO YOUR WORST!".

Shadow focused his hands together "Ok then Chronos" a huge ball of plasma began to grow "YOU'VE GOT IT! CHAOS SPEAR!" it shot out of his hands hurtling with power towards the shield, as it hit it exploded as Chronos just began giggling "Oh how the Ultimate have fallen" Chronos mocked. "Let me show you a real chaos spear!" he added, opening his mouth he focused the beam of dark energy flowing in Gaia's veins towards them, his seven red eyes glowed as he summoned a huge payload of missiles in the air "TAILS LOOK OUT!" Sonic warned. Quickly the dodged out of the way as the missiles and beam shot forward, Chronos focusing the missle at the Super trio whilst the missiles followed the plane "Amy a hand!" Tails yelled, she nodded and pulled out her Piko hammer "You've got it" she grinned. As a missile came close she swung the hammer and knocked it away causing it to explode "Is this all you've got Chronos" she mocked.

Chapter 42

Shadow charged towards Chronos through the air, avoiding the beam as it tried to hit him, Sonic and Silver, as he reached the shield he was sent flying back through the air. Chronos started to giggle, stopping the beam in the process "Oh that tickled", "How do we get through that shield?" Shadow asked clueless "See the tentacles" Sonic told him "Get rid of those and we get rid of the shield". "Oh clever boy!" Chronos grinned "However you have to hit them first", as Chronos shot another blast of plasma towards them Silver gripped it and flung it towards the tentacles, as it neared Chronos shifted his extra appendage and the blast hit the shield. Silver looked in annoyance as Chronos began pointing and laughing "Oh this is going to be sooo easy!" he then opened his mouth and fired the beam of energy towards them. "We need a distraction" Shadow commented as he dodged out of the way, "TAILS! Think you can handle" Sonic shouted he looked to see the Tornado 3x still being pursued by missiles, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge hitting them away "Kind of busy at the moment Sonic!" Tails shouted as he open fire on a incoming wave. "Talk about help" Chronos mocked, suddenly he screeched out in pain, loosing focus on his attack, five of the tentacles on its back fell, as it neared the ground it faded in mid air and turned to dark energy. A huge Metallic voice boomed "How about me then?" Chronos Gaia turned in the air, "Now's our chance" Sonic told Shadow and Silver before flying towards the tentacles at the front. His seven eyes fixed onto the huge Dragon like machine before him, he begin to snigger with joy "Metal Sonic" it moved towards the edge of the shield, his tentacles extending out to keep the shield outstretched around him, he then sliced out for the robot who grabbed his huge arms "It's Overlord now".

Shadow grinned as he focused his arm whilst flying through the air "Chaos SPEAR!" he launched the plasma energy towards the exposed tentacle destroying it, Chronos Gaia screeched out in pain but Metal Overlord kept his grip. As Metal Overlord and Chronos Gaia continued their struggle, Tails was still manoeuvring the Tornado out of the way of the remaining missiles "You four will want to hold on" he warned. Instantly after they were told Amy, Knuckles and Rouge sat back down in their seats and Chip tightened his grip on Amy's leg, Rouge sighed "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to enjoy this". Pushing the control stick forward Tails tilted it to the left causing the left jet's power to fade slight and the right jets power to boost, the plane began spinning downwards through the air and the remaining missiles pursuing them copied trying to stay on target. Rouge gagged slightly "I'm going to be sick", as the speed picked up the missiles where only a inch away from each other, in that moment Tails pulled the flight stick backwards central shooting the plane out of its tail spin and up into the sky, as the Missiles tried to follow one made contact with another as they exploded it caused a chain reaction destroying them all in a instant. Knuckles smiled and placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder "Glad that's over". As they spread and separated like a swarm Sonic, Shadow and Silver had destroyed most of the tentacles, Metal Overlord held it's own, keeping it's grip as Chaos Gaia screamed out in pain "Your shield going to go soon" he told him "Nervous", Chronos Gaia just giggled "You forgot Metal". "Just one more" Sonic shouted joyously as he flew towards the last tentacle "Ace up my sleeve" Chronos finished, opening his jaw and beginning to charge his attack. As the last tentacle was destroyed the power of the shield fading knocked Sonic and the others back, Tails managed to keep control of the plane to stop it crashing, Chronos Gaia kept his grip on Metal as the shockwaves continued and the beam blasted and burnt the machine, as he let go Overlord was sent flying back and crashed into the ground below, destroying one of the last remaining buildings in station square. Roaring and sniggering he held out his four huge hands "Come on then, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FINISH ME!".

Chapter 43

"Sonic, we'll take some of his fire!" Tails yelled, before he could protest the plane shot towards Gaia, the jets on full power. "Let's do this then" Shadow smirked as he shot forward Sonic and Silver kept behind, Sonic eventually getting past him, watching it Chronos Gaia's eyes widened. Stretching his arms out holes began peeling out of the flesh as Chronos forced energy to shoot out of them in a barrage of plasma energy, the speed and amount of the attack was chaotic. As they flew forwards dodging and swooping missing by a inch Sonic yelled to Silver "You know what to do", Silver smiled and focused he latched onto the small blasts of energy that where heading towards him, whilst the others frantically dodged waves of attacks heading towards them as fast as they could. Metal Overlord pulled itself from the ground, looking up at the vulnerable Gaia above him "Not finished yet!" its metallic wings on the side of its body flapped and it shot into the sky. "NOW SILVER" Shadow ordered "Got it" Silver responded he flung the energy back, as it flew towards smaller blasts it built larger and headed towards one of Gaia's eyes, a grin covered it's face and he warped out of the way causing the energy to split a mountain behind it in half, the rubble smashing into the water causing a tidal wave below heading towards Station Square, "You've gotta work on your aim" Chronos annoyingly yelled. As Sonic zoomed through the small gaps between the waves of energy he grinned "Well try this", his speed got up and he cut through the air fast the plasma of blast burning through his gold flesh as he moved past it, as he neared one of the eyes Chronos smiled and warped once more. As the final wave of energy moved towards the others Sonic turned in the air, a slight distance away he could see Chronos Gaia unarmed, whilst Sonic's fur was partially bloody "It's no good he's too fast" he announced defeated, as he said it the beast chuckled at him. From below there was a rush of gust "It surprises me how I lose to you?" Sonic looked to his side to see Metal joining him, it's robotic body slightly damaged "His last wave of energy has been fired, he's going to try and recover that energy by buying time, that's why he's warping". Sonic thought as he watched the final blasts head towards Shadow and Silver "Well what do you recommended?" Sonic asked, Metals dragon like face turned to him "Combine your efforts in one swift blow", Sonic thought then flew ahead.

Martha's eyes shot open, she clutched her forehead in pain as her eyes began to glow with power, as the flashes of multiple futures, life's and people ran through her mind her head felt like it was on fire. Glimpses of futures that could be, the small events that could change a life they began to flow like a wave. When it ended she shook her head "No...no I won't accept it" she stood to her feet and weakly lifted Rassilon's body up off the ground "He's not going to win" she announced. In a bright powerful flash she was gone.

Chapter 44

Chip looked in confusion at Gaia "He's just...waiting?", suddenly they saw Sonic sweeped down and move ahead of them, in response they follow. Sonic looked to his left side to see Shadow "Shadow begin charging a Chaos Spear, aim for the two eyes ahead of you, nearest to the centre" he ordered, Shadow nodded and focused his hands whilst flying through the air "TAILS!" Sonic barked, "YES SONIC!" Tails replied from the side of Shadow whilst piloting the plane "Fire three ring bombs towards Silver, Silver! You grip them with your mind". Chronos giggled in curiosity "Such a wonderful waste of time" he chuckled to himself, Tails agreed and fired the rings ahead, as promised Silver gripped them "Silver your focus is the entire right side." Silver smiled "I can handle that", "What about us?" Amy asked, her voice echoed as she yelled "Eye at the far left, fire away". Amy nodded and began yelling to Tails "I heard him Amy?" Tails sighed, "Now when I go for the centre eye you follow and attack...three...two...ONE!". As he boosted forward the plane, Shadow and Silver followed "Let's hope I have enough energy for this" Metal pondered, Chronos broke into a laughing fit which was more of a mix of roars and screams "This attempt is feeble, I will simply move". "ATTACK NOW" Sonic barked as he cut forward, Tails held the 3x trigger and it began blasting ring bombs out, Shadow flung the energy forward and it split in two shooting towards his targets, Silver spun the bombs in the air and flung them. Chronos grinned but Metal Overlord focused "Not this time! CHAOS CONTROL!". As it yelled Chronos Gaia became stuck in place, sparks flew from Metal as he held him there, the ring bombs hit and the eyes bleed out, the Chaos Spears burnt the eyes in pieces and Sonic sliced straight through the center eye and out of the creature's skull. As time began to flow back to it's normal pace there was a loud screech of pain mixed with insane laughter.

"Did they do it?" Vector questioned, looking up towards the huge blast. All the other survivors watched in anticipation, as the fog faded everyone looked in shock, Dark Gaia was still flying. Cream held onto her Mum, eyes closed out of fear "Mr Sonic...please, please be ok".

Chapter 45

Falling out of the sky Sonic crashed into the rooftop of one of the buildings below. He looked to see the Golden glow of his Super form was gone, crashing into him was Shadow and Silver, falling from the sky where the seven jewels that gave them such power, then he passed out. Knuckles looked at the beast to see it was swiping out randomly, "SONIC!" Amy screamed as she saw him covered in blood, in that instant Gaia turned to the sound and swung for them, the blade nails tearing through the wings of the plane. As the Tornado crashed onto the roof, all four of them fell out, smashing against the rough surface, the plane broke in half. The end with the seats skidded along the building and fell off exploding on the impact below, the propeller half remained dented and destroyed. Amy pulled herself up weakly, as did Chip her dress was cut and torn covered in patches of blood, she instantly leaped towards the Hedgehog's. She put a hand against his blue fur, some blood wiping onto her gloves, his eyes flickered open and a small very weak grin covered his face "Well...we gave it a shot". As Tails stood to his feet he looked up to Gaia, it continued to lash out blind "Well we blinded it" Tails noted "As if thats going to do anything". Knuckles ignored the stings of his wounds as he pulled Rouge up off the floor "Are you ok?" As Amy helped Sonic to his feet Shadow and Silver shook their heads "That could have gone-", "Better" Silver finished, they weakly limped towards the others. Standing together they watched Chronos Gaia roar in pain, in a blink of an eye Chronos appeared on top of the creature stabbing a sword into its skull and holding onto it with one hand for balance "Well that was fun" he chuckled. Suddenly there was large roar from behind, they watched as Metal Overlord flew towards him. Chronos focused and the black emerald glowed, in that moment Gaia stopped its fury and without turning grabbed the robot, as it held the metallic spine of Metal Overlord Gaia shoved it's fingers through it, causing sparks to fly from the robots innards. When Gaia finished he flung it down towards the others, as it plummeted the Overlord's body glowed and shrunk, as it fell through the air it reverted back to Metal Sonic, smashing into the rooftop, with sparks shooting from its battered body Metal looked up and then fell, its red eyes faded. "Where was I" Chronos chuckled as he made the beast lower itself so he was stood level to them "Oh that's right" he grinned, the black emerald glowed as he did Gaia grabbed onto the building "I was about to bring the house down" he laughed. As the building shook Sonic recklessly used his remaining amount of energy to leap at Chronos, as he homed closer Chronos pulled out the blade and slashed him back to the roof. Hitting the ground again added further injuries, cutting and grazing his skin, Chronos smirked and shoved the blade back into Gaia's skull "Forget it...Sonic Heroes...you've lost".

Chapter 46

Amy instantly ran to his side, they all watched as he pulled himself back up, as he spat some of his blood on the ground he calmed his breath and looked at Chronos "I'd rather die trying". Chronos smiled "You're out of your league Sonic". "But he's right!" Shadow yelled as he pulled out his gun, with his hand, weak and trembling he fired the last remaining shots of the weapon towards Chronos all of them missing, Knuckles leaped forward and glided towards him with fist extended, just to be swatted back by Gaia's third hand. Silver focused on some nearby rubble and threw the pieces at Chronos, who in response pulled out the blade and slashed them. After they finished their attacks they fell, too weak to stand, Chronos just shook his head "This is just pathetic" with Gaia under his control he then grabbed another side of the building; it shook as its blade nails destroyed the supports, causing everyone on the roof to lose balance and fall. Chip hovered off the roof and watched Gaia shriek in pain as it did the deed, "Chronos!" Chronos looked down towards him "Oh...the purple flying pixie" he then stood in thought "What are you anyway!", but Chip ignored him "You're not going to get away with this!", he held out his hand and the green orb around his neck glowed, it's light manifested around Chronos pulling him into the air. Chronos lost focus as the green ball of energy lifted him and Gaia stopped its attack "Impressive...but useless" he barked, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a rubber duck with a blade through it. As he flung it at Chip the blade smashed the orb and knocked him back, the energy vanished and Chronos landed back onto Gaia's head. Holding onto the blade Chronos pulled himself up and the emerald glowed once again, Gaia sliced straight through a section of the building and it began to collapse. Chronos watched and laughed as it did.

Chapter 47

As the supports collapsed the building began to fall, Amy held Sonic close and closed her eyes in fear. "You're not done yet" a familiar voice yelled, with the last of their strength they all looked up to see Martha stood on the roof with Rassilon in her arms. Holding her balance her eyes glowed and she focused, her nostril began bleeding as she did, the building was enveloped with a gold light and in a instant it was as good as knew, she fell to the ground as soon as she had finished. Amy looked at her in shock "No you've...you've got to go Martha!" she told her. Martha placed Rassilon on the ground in front of her and slowly stood to her feet "No...I have to stop him", Chronos giggled and clapped in joy "Oh you've turned up at just the right time...I was getting bored with Darkie here anyway" he joked "Time though, well that's a toy I've wanted to get my hands on for awhile" he added. Taking a step forward, she walked in front of Rassilon's body and stared at Chronos in the eyes "You've got to take it first" she mocked, Chronos giggled and leaped off Gaia's head with the blade, as he did he lost focus on the creature and it went off on a rampage around the city. As he walked towards her Knuckles grabbed his leg trying to stop him "Martha run, he's going to kill you!" Rouge barked, without mercy he kicked Knuckles back and tutted at the bat. "Now now Rouge" Chronos mocked "Martha has just come to the conclusion that it's hopeless" "Nothing is without hope" Martha retorted, Chronos looked at her shrugging his shoulders "You don't really think you can handle me", Martha smirked "Well I doubt you could handle a girl like me" she mocked, as soon as she said it Chronos shoved the blade straight through her chest and lifted her up off the ground. Blood dripped down as Chronos sinisterly smiled at her "All bark" he then flung her back onto the roof "No bite" he finished, as she pulled herself up she saw the Chaos Emeralds and Metal Sonic's broken body. Her mind flashed as a memories of Rassilon, glowing with power lifted up his hand and destroyed a empowered Metal Sonic who faded into dust, her mind then thought of what Metal Sonic told them "wipe Dark Gaia from time". She pulled herself struggling "Your right Chronos" she replied "I might not have the strength for this...I might not have the strength to kill you", Chronos smirked "I told you", the emeralds then began to glow and circle her Chronos watched in shock "but I can still stop you". In a flash she stood, her black fur was now bright gold. Chronos laughed "Stupid girl...I can't be wiped from time" "No! I know that" she told him "But your pet can" she finished lifting her hand, Sonic shook his head as he pulled himself up "But you said you couldn't handle it...you said you'd-" "I KNOW WHAT I SAID" she yelled as she focused on the creature. As she aimed all her energy on Gaia it began to glow, her nose also began bleeding once again, her body began cutting open "Foolish idiot!" Chronos mocked, as he stabbed her he punched her to the floor giggling, though she ignored and continue to focus "Your not worthy of that power!" Chronos barked.

Chapter 48

Dark Gaia began roaring in pain, its white flesh turned back to its original black state. As it lashed out screaming in fear its body was covered in a golden light.

Martha continued to focus even with the blade through her chest, Chronos chuckled menacingly as he gripped her neck, the treacle's of blood pouring from her body ran down his fingers. Yet she remained focused "Go ahead...destroy it" he whispered "It's blind, completely useless to me" throwing the helmet off his head to the floor. "What happened to using it to cause havoc everywhere" she weakly reminded him, using the last of her energy Dark Gaia let out one final roar and vanished in flash. As her eyes stopped glowing she struggled for air, Chronos flung her to the floor and pulled a cleaver out of his jacket "Like I said, always have a ace up your sleeve" holding her down and moving the blade closer to her throat. Suddenly Sonic knocked him away "Leave her...alone", Chronos shook his head in shock as he began to pull himself up "You never give up", in a instant he was whacked back down by Amy's Piko hammer "Like Sonic said" Amy told him "We'll die fighting". Chronos smirked as he watched them all weakly stand to their feet, as Martha stood to her feet he noticed the blood dripping off her gold body, she groaned as her skin healed itself "Well she's not going to last long" he commented, struggling she ran towards him and flung her leg into his stomach. As he took the kick he threw the cleaver into her throat. "MARTHA!" Amy yelled, Silver and Rouge went to grab her as she fell back, her body lost its glow and the emeralds left her body and fell to the ground once more. Chronos chuckled as he stood astonished at what he had done "Well how about that...I win".

Chapter 49

As Amy and Rouge lay Martha to the floor, Tails took off his glove and dampened her wounds. He watched as the blood glowing across the ground "She's lost a lot of blood", "Why isn't she healing" Rouge asked "Because she couldn't handle it" Chronos answered smirking, he held his hands up and smiled "Soon it will be mine...soon I will feel all that glorious strength coursing through my veins". He began to break into a fit of laughter Knuckles pushed his fists together "Not if we kill you", with that he instantly swiped for him, Chronos stepped to the side and kicked him to floor, as he turned Shadow punched him in the face knocking him back. "Well if I have to kill you..." he replied pulling out a blade "...so be it". Silver nodded to Sonic and the duo went for him, in one slice he knocked them back, Chip then flew through the air and latched onto Chronos's eyes "Man your annoying!" he pulled him off and threw him at Sonic, Knuckles pulling himself up was instantly gutted by the blade and flung through the air into Martha's body. Chronos then threw the blade to the ground and grinned at Shadow "Last one standing" he mocked, as Shadow ran at him Chronos reached into his jacket and pulled out a shovel, as he swung it through the air he knocked Shadow across the roof to the others. "Once again" he laughed "Pathetic! Why my brother liked you all so much is beyond me", as he walked towards them something on the ground caught his eye. "What bloodshed" he chuckled as he spotted the trail nearby, as it continued to pour across the roof his eyes widened when he saw it glow and where it was going "NO!". As it touched his body the emeralds burnt brightly, in a flash they were gone and stood before him was Rassilon "I liked them because they don't give up" he answered grinning.

Chapter 50

Instantly Rassilon grabbed Chronos by the throat with a single hand, squeezing it furiously Chronos laughed weakly "You wouldn't kill your own brother would you?" Rassilon grinned "I don't know...you did" and with that he flung him across the building. Sonic stared at him with shock "Back from the dead" Silver joked weakly; Rassilon turned to them and smiled "Wouldn't be the first time" he laughed, Sonic shook his head as he stared at the glowing burning Rassilon before him "But how?" "Martha" Rassilon looked at her as he said it "My powers where running through her blood, when it touched my body they returned to me...my own powers and the temporal powers of the emeralds recovered me". Chronos pulled himself breathing heavily in rage "BUT THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE", pulling out a knife he ran at Rassilon who turned and grabbed his hand stopping him "Tough luck Chronos...she proved you wrong", Chronos sniggered aggressively trying to push the knife into Rassilon's throat "WHAT!" Rassilon smiled "My ace up the sleeve...she saw it too", he then began pushing the knife back, the power of the emeralds helping him. "And she used everything she had to stop that power leaving her...even in death she kept hold of those thoughts", Chronos stared at her body in shock "No...That's impossible!". With a quick blow Rassilon shoved the blade into Chronos's throat, as he stumbled he began to cough up blood, Rassilon then picked the Katana Chronos dropped earlier and held it into the air, Chronos watched him with a expression of fear but still laughed "Go ahead then...do it". Rassilon hesitated and lifted the blade, "DO IT!" Chronos barked, he swiped and Chronos he fell to his knees blood pouring from his throat and skull. A huge cut went across his body, the blood began to soak into his jacket, instantly he took it off "Don't...don't want to get it stained" he weakly chuckled. As it dropped to the floor, he looked up to see Rassilon place the blade onto his left shoulder "Any regrets?" Rassilon asked, Chronos just stared back breathing heavily as his wounds refused to heal "Hmm to much damage hahA... hahAHhaha... HAHhaAHhaHAHha, HAHAHAHahHAHhaaHAA!" he just broke into a laughing fit as he grabbed onto to the knife and pulled it out of his throat. As the blood gushed out he grinned at Rassilon, then he closed his eyes "NO!" Rassilon yelled, raising the blade he went to swipe but in an instant Chronos was gone. All that remained where his clothes and bandages.

Chapter 51

"Do you think it's safe boss?" Charmy asked, Vector walked out of the cave looking around "It would seem so...". All the survivors stood out, looking at the destroyed city in the distance "We've got a lot of rebuilding to do" one of the men pointed out, "I wonder if anyone else survived" Vanille pondered as they began to set off on foot. Most of the group walking towards Station Square, the remaining few to Emerald town. Cream just stood and looked up to where Dark Gaia used to be, Cheese nudged her and she smiled, following the Chao towards their home.

Rassilon stared at the clothing deep in thought "So he got away?" Knuckles asked, Rassilon shook his head "I don't think so...I think he died trying though", he then closed his eyes and focused, his body glowing as he did.

As he focused the whole world shook, as the shattered plates of the core slowly pushed themselves back into place, cracking and mending as the planet became one again.

As the emeralds left him and scattered he smiled weakly "Back to normal". He then turned away from the clothing on the floor and walked towards her body. "We're sorry Rassilon" Amy told him as he held Martha's body "Like you said though, she held on for as long as she could", an idea then struck Rassilon as she said it with the Katana in hand he lifted his arm over her wound and sliced his flesh, the blood trickled out and dropped against her stabbed flesh. Amy stayed with him whilst the others stood to their feet. Sonic, Shadow and Silver looked out at the city "This is going to take a lot to recover from" Shadow noted "Perhaps more than that Dalek attack" Sonic added as he turned to Shadow "I'm guessing GUN will take over most of the operations", Shadow crossed his arm and closed his eyes in thought "I don't think Shaun is going to recover though...we're going to need someone new". Knuckles moved towards the wrecked remains of half of the Tornado and pulled the Emerald out of the machine "That thing is the reason we met", he stood to see Rouge behind him as he held the Master Emerald in his hand "I remember...you tried to steal" she smirked "All the worlds gems are mine to keep" she sarcastically quoted as she stood forward, he grinned as he pulled her close "We'll see about that bat-girl" he joked.

Tails looked at the battered blood covered jacket on the floor, Chip flew to his side as he knelt down and touched it "What are you doing Tails?", the fox ignored him as he picked it up and wrapped it under his arm, he then stood and walked across the roof to the shattered Possessor mark 2 on the ground. The glowing black emerald contained inside it "Tails?". Tails pulled the Emerald out and turned to him "All this negative temporal energy could actually help with some research", "And the Jacket?" Chip questioned, Tails looked at it and then stared back at him "A trophy". Tails then moved to get the rest of Chronos's clothing "What about you Chip...no more Dark Gaia. You're free to do what you want".

Rassilon continued to slice his wounds every time they healed and pour his own blood into her body; Amy sighed and then patted her hand on his shoulder. As she stood and left him he kept trying, "Come on Martha" he whispered softly "You can do it".

Chapter 52

-1 month later-

"Tails are you in here" the Hedgehog asked as he entered the work shop, "We're through here Sonic" Chip shouted. As Sonic stepped through he could see Tails working hard on his project, as Sonic looked at the walls he could see the clothes of Chronos behind a glass case, besides them fixed to the wall was the shattered remains of Metal Sonic "So you really kept them" Sonic asked, Tails stopped wielding and turned to him on the chair "Of course, we shouldn't forget them...I couldn't repair Metals circuits, had to remove them, he was hooked up to a bomb" "Perhaps that's for the best, he would have killed me anyway" Sonic joked, he took a step toward the glass case and stared at the leather jacket. "And why should we remember him" Sonic asked, referring to Chronos "Remind us that no matter what...we shouldn't give up. If another threat like Chronos ever came it would be to remind us that we can fight the odds and win", Sonic smiled at the little speech. He then walked over to him at the table "Well then...have you-" "Stabilised it yet?" Tails finished as he placed the wielding mask and equipment and sighed "No...I can't seem to get the Negative energy to start flowing...it's as though something is interfering with it". Sonic looked at the device Tails had fitted the Black Emerald into "What's it for anyway?" Sonic asked "It's a energy source" the answer came from Chip, "He's been working on it for days". "If I can get it to work" Tails added "It could power my next Tornado". Sonic clapped his hands together "Anyway, didn't come here to marvel at your work Tails...Shadow says we are now meeting at the "Bay restaurant" in Station Square" Sonic then moved to the door "You've got one hour to get ready" Sonic added. Tails looked at the black emerald once more then stood to his feet "Best get ready then" he told himself. As he moved out of the room Chip followed, the black emerald pulsed as he left.

"A little to the left Silver" Shaun shouted as he over saw the reconstruction of another building from a distance, the Hedgehog grinned as he moved some of the framework to the left "When Rassilon said I'd be staying around for a bit...I thought I'd be sightseeing". Shaun laughed then felt someone pat him on the back "How's it going love" she asked, he smiled at her "Good as usual" she looked at his leg and instantly he placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head up "Penny...I'm fine" he then kissed her. Silver shook his head as he looked back "Lucky", "Shaun! Silver! Penny!". The looked to the sound to see the pink Hedgehog heading towards them, next to her a familiar Bat. Behind them was Knuckles, looking rather miserable. Silver lowered the framework down and moved to greet them."Knuckles, Amy, Rouge? What's up" Shaun asked, Rouge turned to him "Sir" "Please Rouge, I quit remember", she smiled weakly "Force of habit...it's about the meal. Shadow wanted you to know he has decided we're meeting at the restaurant by the bay". Silver grinned at Knuckles "Whipped huh", Knuckles smiled weakly. As he wiped the sweat off his forehead Silver nodded to the trio "Thanks for the info...what's old miserable Shadow doing right now anyway", "Well he is now leading GUN" Amy reminded him "You can expect him to be busy".

Chapter 53

He sighed, slightly panicked by the amount of paperwork and folders he needed to go through "Commander", he turned to the door of his office to see a young purple furred squirrel stood in front of it. Her uniform consisted of a grey suit and skirt with blacks heels to complete the look "Come in Liz", as he answered she grinned nervously "Sorry to disturb you sir but", she then laughed weakly, flicking a piece of paper on the clipboard over. "Sorry, I'm much better on the field" she joked. He grinned "It's ok, we're under staffed" she reached into her top pocket and clicked a pen, as she looked at the clipboard in her hand, her eyes shot back and forth from the notes and Shadow "Tomorrow you have to give a recruitment speech to some of the new troops at thirteen hundred hours then,...you have to oversee the test of the new prototype weapon at fifteen hundred hours. Also Sonic said he passed your message on today". He smiled in appreciation "Thank you Liz" she nodded "No problem sir". Looking up at the clock on the wall he noticed it was half past six in the evening, he stood out of his seat and moved with her as she walked out "Don't you have work" she asked, "Work can wait" he answered whilst thinking "Time cannot".

Sonic sat in his seat with Amy and Tails sat beside him, sat on the table was Chip. "I'll have the chocolate" the small creature commented as he looked through he menu, "Ok that's your dessert" Tails told him "What's your main course" Chip just looked at him confused and Sonic laughed he then turned to Amy. "So is that your new dress", she nodded and stood to show it off, it glimmered off the light as he stared at it, the colour was a dark red colour "What do you think" she grinned, he stood placing a hand on her shoulder feeling the material "It's fantastic", as he complimented her she giggled and pulled him in for a hug. Rassilon stepped through the door smiling as he saw them "Are we late". As they ended the hug and turned their attention to him Sonic smiled at the couple stood before them, Amy just gasped with joy "Oh...you look beautiful", the black rabbit spun on the spot, wearing a long blue dress. "Love how the colour matches your eyes" Amy added, Martha then smiled at her "I'm not too sure, I was thinking black", "No way Martha" Rouge interrupted as she walked past wearing a long black dress, in one hand a black leather handbag, in the other she was dragging Knuckles along "We would have clashed" she joked. A few seconds later Shaun and Penny arrived, a couple of minutes passed until Shadow and Silver had joined them. Once they had everyone ordered their meals and waited, they sat and reminisced to pass the time, discussing the experience they had all gone through a month ago.

Chapter 54

Shadow took a sip from the glass, as he lowered it he turned to the others "So is there any news on Eggman anyway?", Rouge grinned "Come on, 'Boss' you're not working now". "Gotta respect him though, well Eggman" Silver added "I wasn't expecting him to send Metal to help" Sonic then laughed "Eggy, are you kidding me? If something more dangerous than him turns up he switches sides faster then I run". Martha cut a piece of her stake and then took a bite out of it, she then looked around the restaurant with fascination "It's amazing how quickly this place has been restored after one month", "Don't forget though" Tails added "the city itself only suffered minimal damage...you should see the devastation at Westopolis" . Penny wiped a tiny bit of food from her lips with a napkin "Got to thank the Chaotix crew for saving as many survivors as they could" "You've gotta thank me for re-building most of this place" Silver added grinning. As they continue their meal the evening wore on into the night, "I was not expecting Chronos to actually, PHYSICALLY become Dark Gaia" Amy told them Chip shivered "Don't remind me", "Well he's gone now" Knuckles reminded them before taking a drink, he then continued "However, lest we forget why we are here". He then raised his glass to face Martha & Rassilon; the others did the same grinning at them "We're here to celebrate five years of romance between Rassilon & Martha" Knuckles announced and in response the others then began chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss". Rassilon placed a hand on Martha's cheek and she placed a hand on his, they moved towards each other and their lips embraced, the others clapped in joy. Once the kiss ended Martha smiled at him "Happy five years", he grinned "Happy five years". "You know" Amy began causing everyone to turn to her "You never explained to us how you came back", "My blood healed her" Rassilon answered, Martha smiled not taking her eyes off Rassilon "also I had a dream to fulfil".

As the huge pile of chocolate ice cream was placed in front of Chip his eyes widened with Joy, causing the others to laugh "So whose paying anyway" Shaun asked them. Instantly everyone's eyes shot to Shadow who sighed in annoyance "Ok, but last time I'm doing it", Rassilon chuckled with the others and finished his drink turning to Martha "Are you ready", she nodded "But I don't know about Silver". They looked across the table to see Silver with his head against it, the Hedgehog snoring loudly. "Another goodbye huh" Sonic asked, the couple nodded "Well we'll see you both soon" Knuckles added, Rassilon and Martha looked at each other "Well you might see me" Rassilon replied. Tails looked at them confused, whilst Chip next to him remained oblivious to what was going on, chomping away at his snack "What do you mean?" the fox questioned, "Like I told you, we have a dream" Martha began "A long happy life together...and it was almost snatched away from us a month ago" she then smiled at Rouge & Amy "Don't think I'll forget you all though" she added "But this is just something I have to do". Amy stood, slightly teary eyed and hugged Martha "We understand" she then broke the hug and placed a hand on Sonic "I want something similar", Sonic grinned slightly nervous and then gave Martha a thumbs up "It was nice knowing ya". After making their farewells Rassilon picked Silver up, lifting him out of the chair "Come on you, time to get you home" the Hedgehog remained asleep; Martha then linked with Rassilon's arm and playfully rubbed her nose against his. In a flash the three of them were gone.

Chapter 55

Yawning loudly he stretched his arms outwards, looking around the familiar small empty flat, not moving from the couch he was lying on. He scratched his head in confusion "Wasn't I-?" he then noticed the letter, the one that simply had Silver written on it. As he knelt up he grabbed the letter and read it.

"Little Bro

Sorry we left you in a rush, you fell asleep at the meal and neither me nor Rassilon wanted to wake you up. It's no probs though, but you kind of missed something important-"

He continued to read and his eyes where wide with a little bit of shock, "eighty years" he read aloud "I'm not going to see them for eighty years". Slumping in the chair slightly annoyed at being left alone once more, he flicked the letter back up and continued to read.

"-I know you might be a bit annoyed but it's kind of what I want

Your older adoptive Sis, Martha

PS: Tidy up a bit, your place is a mess".

He laughed weakly and then looked around, noting that she had a point.

Throughout the years they travelled to many different sights, they saw the beginning of the universe and its end, they saw the collapse of stars and the beautiful flames of a super nova, each day their love for each other grew and they thought it would never end. As time passed on Martha aged more and more whilst Rassilon remained young, finally in her last moments they returned to Station Metropolis, eighty years had passed. Appearing in an elderly Silver's flat he placed her on his bed, Silver understanding said goodbye to his sister and then left them alone. He held her hand in tears "It was good everything we did, everything we saw" he told her, she responded in her ancient voice "Who would have thought I would have been travelling through the stars and the wonders of time", they kissed for the final time. As they room remained silent she grinned "We did it...the dream", he smiled back "A long happy life". She gripped his hand "But...what about you?", his smile became weak "I have to go on" then he held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go "I'm..I'm going to miss you", she gently pulled him close with her other hand "Find someone...yeah". He nodded and with her last ounce of energy she looked him deep in his eyes "I love you Rassilon", then she passed, Rassilon wiped the tears from his face "I love you too". As he stood to his feet he tried to shake the feelings away, remembering all the good times they had experienced together. "Are you going to be ok?" Silver asked, he turned to him "Maybe..." then with a flash he was gone.

The End 

Trivia

The katana Chronos slashes Rassilon with in Chapter 2 is the same length as Sephiroths Masamune. Sephiroth is a well renowned video game villain from the Final Fantasy series, the design of Chronos was inspired by him. The line in Chapter 29 "The reunion is coming" is a further reference to Final Fantasy VII

The Jewel Shadow looks at during Chapter 14 is the same Jewel from Axe Of Destruction. In that story it was the same jewel held onto the royal family of Tikal's tribe and was hidden for Shadow by Tikal the day before she defended the emerald shrine.

The glimpse Rassilon talks about in Chapter 14 is the same future mentioned in the Epilogue of "Disturbances in Time". At the end of that story I did not only write how Rassilon rejoined Martha but how he spent the rest of her life with her.

In Chapter 15 Chip doesn't know what the Master Emerald is. Technically speaking Silver should be saying the same, however he learnt about it in my first fan fic "Disturbances In Time".

The Lava Reefs on angel island are the same ones that Sonic went through in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. The difference being the light coming from the top of the mountain, where the death egg used to be, and the fact some of it is caved in.

Shadow saying that Chaos control requires a lot of energy is something I established in Disturbances In Time. (I based this on Shadow reaction to Sonic stating he used Chaos Control on a fake emerald)

Sonic feels weaker every time whilst using Chaos control because it's draining energy from him. This was something I established in "Disturbances In Time", it is also my reason why Shadow doesn't believe it to be possible in Sonic Adventure (as I believe, that he believes that such usage could kill anyone, even himself)

Sonic landing on the head of Knuckles, in Chapter 9 is reference to Sonic The Movie. Ironically in the film he was also trying to keep away from Metal.

The spiked ball Silver lifts is one of many that where littered around the Lava Reef's of Angel Island. In the game they where traps and usually just pursued Sonic.

The upgraded Tornado 2 Tail's builds is dubbed the "Tornado 3x". This is the name of the same Tornado that is in "Chaos of the Daleks", it has the same colour scheme too (black and blue) and the same number of seats (6) but lacks the stealth radar systems Tails put in the original. Also because of the events of "Chaos of the Daleks" Tails has no idea he had built a previous.

Small piece of character trivia, the jacket Chronos wears contains pockets that are bigger on the inside; this is another skill of Chronos to compress space. It is also a reference to Doctor Who, where the main character also had pockets that where bigger on the inside.

The black flash of power produced from Metal is his Black Shield. The black shield has been a trademark move of Metals since his debut in Sonic CD. It is also in Sonic the Movie and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.

In Chapter 33 of Part 1 when Silver says "his pet", he is referring to Dark Gaia. This chapter reveals that not only had Chronos managed to keep Dark Gaia under control for so long he also feeds it. This also shows that Chronos's initial intention was to extrapolate Dark Gaia's power over the darkness in people's hearts so the world would be under his control and not to actually take over the creature.

Chronos draining the Negative energy reflects the same thing Chaos did in Sonic Adventure.

In Chapter 37 Metal turns to Neo Metal Sonic, this form of Metal appeared in Sonic heroes and was shown as a superior form then his basic one. When Metal asks about the data he is talking about all the ability data he copied so he could become Metal Overlord. As the basic Metal in "Disturbances" was wiped from time, the copied power over time he gained from Rassilon was lost.

In my fics ("Disturbances In Time") Metal can have the ability to copy skills from others in his normal form but can only limit it to one (this idea being based on Metal's "Sonic Rivals 2" skill). In part 1 of "Deception" Eggman had removed the copy programme from Metal so he wouldn't become a threat again ("Sonic Heroes", "Disturbances In Time"). In Chapter 37 he returns Metal his Neo form, a form which can absorb a good amount of skills and can transform Metal into Metal Overlord.

You might have noticed I alternate between referring to Metal as "it" and "he", this is actually my own personal conflict between what I should refer to him as. As it is both a machine but is also clearly Male (being based on Sonic, and having a deep male dominating voice (Sonic

Heroes))

In Chapter 22 Shadow says the line "Your still stubborn and full of surprises" to which Sonic retorts "Hey that's my line". Both of these lines are from Sonic Heroes, and are both said by Sonic.

When Chip offers Tails chocolate he refuses it, this is a slight joke at the fact in real life a fox would be poisoned by the snack. I actually was going to have Tails eat a piece as to me Mobion's are different to real world animals but a fellow Sonic fan and reader of my fics (Linkfan42 of ACC and Sonicfanatics) suggested a should change it.

Chronos calls the group "Sonic Heroes" in Chapter 46. This is reference to the game Sonic Heroes and is also reference to the games ending lines between Metal and Sonic ("Why can't I defeat you", "Because, we're Sonic Heroes")

In Chapter 49, the line "How about that...I win", is the same line the Master says in Doctor Who The Sound Of Drums.

Deception Part 2 is my longest fan fic by 55 Chapters, Deception its self is also my longest two part story, beating "When Sonic Met The Doctor" by a extra 26 Chapters (making the entire story 106 Chapters long)

The purple squirrel, Liz who appears in Chapter 53 is named after the love interest in "Shaun of the Dead". She is actually a high ranking GUN operative like Rouge; she will also be appearing in my next fan fic and will play a important role.

What makes the hanger re-open and the tornado 3x roll gently was the red orb from Sonic Adventure. This orb represented Tikal throughout the game, and to me it was more of a ghostly projection of her from what remained inside the Master Emerald.

Tails keeping hold of the remains of Metal and Chronos was inspired by the TV series Batman Beyond. In that movie a aged Bruce Wayne keeps hold of memorabilia of the past villains he had faced and the costumes of old partners to honour his past life as Batman.

The ending of the story in Chapter 55 is the same text from the Epilogue from Disturbances In Time, with some extra dialogue and some slight changes made.

The meal in Chapter 54 is a reflection of the same meal the group had in Disturbances In Time, I dubbed this meal the "loose ends meal" though as it was my way of answering a few of the unanswered questions readers might want answering. It was also a excuse to have Amy, Rouge and Martha to be wearing dresses.

Chapter 34 references "Batman Mask Of The Phantasm", when Chronos is talking to Chip he states that Dark Gaia has been "Disconnected", the same line the Joker says over the phone when he believes he has killed someone.

Martha's eyes turn back to their natural blue colour in Chapter 53


End file.
